You're the only one
by Syaoyue
Summary: finish An ancient rule, rule of true love the rule of the only one. Sakura & Syaoran were forced to marry someone they don't love, so the gang Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling came up with a plan. Yet the two dislikes each other, and wouldn't work together...
1. Prelude

Author' s note: Yeah! I finally wrote a fanfic! This is my first fanfic. so be nice to me and tell me what u think about this.^^ and I've only been in Aus. for three years so my English is still not good.tell me if I have any mistakes. thanks. Well, here goes!  
  
Prologue  
  
--- Hong Kong-  
  
A boy walked down the corridor and went into a room, slamming the door shut behind him. He has messy chestnut hair and a pair of cold amber eyes, tall and masculine for he has been trained in martial art all his life. His cold amber eyes now burnt with anger. "What does she want from me!?" he yelled out in frustration. "I don't want to marry anyone! Just leave me alone!" he got changed and walked into another room where he started to practise his fighting skills, putting all his anger onto the fight.  
  
A girl with jet-black hair and ruby red eyes poke her head into the room. "Syaoran! Lunch is ready! Come on out! I'm about to starve to death!" her smile disappeared when she saw the look on her cousin's face. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.  
  
"Mother wants me to marry to some rich girl that I don't even have the slightest feeling for." Syaoran spat out bitterly.  
  
"You mean that rich brat called Naomi in our class?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"WHAT!?" Meiling yelled out loudly making Syaoran wince rubbing his ears, "her? That stupid brat only wants our money! And besides, she doesn't love you! Anyone can see that she only likes your money!"  
  
"It seems that Mother can't" Syaoran said with disgust.  
  
"Well, Naomi looks pretty alright, but she is pretty stupid and she is mean, annoying and rude." Meiling stated.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Meiling sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure it will be fine. We'll think of a way to get out of this marriage, I'll help you." Meiling assured her cousin and walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully" Syaoran agreed and followed Meiling out of the room, but somehow he knew it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
---  
  
"No and I mean NO, which part of no don't you understand!" Sakura yelled angrily at her Foster-mother Vivian. "I will not marry to a total stranger"  
  
"You will and I will not care what I do to make you marry Ken." Vivian stated. "And from tomorrow, you will be going to the high school where Ken goes." With that, she left Sakura's bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sakura thew herself onto the bed and started to cry. Miaka came into the room and soothed her. Miaka is her personal maid and probably the only one that cares about her since her arrival in this family. She was adopted by a wealthy widow, Tukisiro Vivian, at the age of ten. Vivian was a beautiful woman who wanted to be wealthy and powerful- that's why she wants Sakura to marry to Ken Rea, a rich and spoiled guy who is son of a friend of Vivian's husband in Hong Kong and that's why they moved from Japan to Hong Kong.  
  
"Mistress, are you alright?" Miaka asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Sakura lied. She doesn't want Miaka to worry about her.  
  
"It is quiet late, Sakura. You should go to bed now." Miaka said motherly not realising that the girl in her arm is already asleep. "Sakura?" She smiled when she saw the girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. Looking at her tear saint face, she sighed. Sakura was a happy natured girl when she first came here. When she laughs or smiles, her emerald green eyes shone with brightness, warming people's heart. Miaka put Sakura gently on her bed. She brushed Sakura's honey brown hair aside and stood next to the bed, looking at the sleeping girl. She sighed and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
.  
  
A/N Haha. a very short chapter la. I'll put on a longer chapter next time. ^x^llb 


	2. Meeting

A/n Hehehehee second chapter up! Thanks for the people who has reviewed my fanfic ^^ happy to know that someone likes it. Oh by the way, I changed some people's name- Rose into Miaka, Maria into Naomi and JeaYin into Ken. And I also found some mistake in the Prelude. ^^ll so you might wanna to look back to check  
  
( ) is me. talking ' ' thoughts " " speeches  
  
Now get on with da story.  
  
Meeting  
  
--- Sakura, the next morning-  
  
"Sakura! hurry!" Miaka said when Sakura came running down the stairs and handed Sakura her lunch. "Quick, or else you will be late!"  
  
"Thanks Miaka. I'll see you later!" Sakura quickly put on her roller-skates and dashed out of the house.  
  
Sakura bumped into someone on her way to school. "Sorry." She apologised. It was a girl that she had bumped into. She has long raven-black hair with violet eyes and she was wearing her new school's uniform. "That's ok," the girl answered. "You are a new girl, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep! My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I'm from Japan."  
  
"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, nice to meet you." The girl answered friendly, "And I can speak Japanese too, because my friends and I used to live in Japan."  
  
"Oh really? That's so cool!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Which grade are you in?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm in grade 12" Sakura answered.  
  
"Same! Which class, do you know?" Tomoyo said happily, she is starting to like this girl in front of her.  
  
"Ummm. I think I'm in class six." Sakura said uncertainly, trying to remember what Miaka had told her.  
  
"Oh! You are the new exchange student that the teacher told us yesterday!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Really? I'm in your class? Cool, I would love it!" Sakura said happily, this girl seems nice.  
  
"And guess what, your locker is next to mine!" Tomoyo said excited, "and I'll introduce all my friends to you."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura felt happy all over and she knew that Tomoyo will be a true friend to her, unlike the people in her old school; they only act to like her because she is rich.  
  
As they walked further, the school building started to appear. Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the school grounds. "Wow! This is such a big and beautiful school!" Sakura said admiring her new school.  
  
--- Syaoran, school-  
  
Syaoran sat in his seat, waiting for his friends to arrive. The classroom door opened and Eriol and Meiling walked in slowly. Eriol has grey black hair and azure eyes. Tall as Syaoran, Eriol was a bit older then Syaoran. They've known each other ever since kids and they were best friends as well.  
  
"I've heard of your news." Eriol said slowly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We are gonna to make a plan to cancel this engagement." Meiling put in, "Tomoyo, Eriol, you and I are gonna to make a plan together.we can do it. Tomoyo has a very twisted mind."  
  
"Hey! How about me?" Eriol shouted to Meiling, "Don't I have a twisted mind as well?" (yeah. go Eriol! ^^)  
  
"Um. let me think." Meiling said, teasing Eriol. Glancing out of the window, she saw Tomoyo and a cute, beautiful looking girl walked into the school ground. "Here comes Tomoyo!" she told the two boys and ran to the window "Hey Tomoyo!" she shout to the girl.  
  
--- Down there-  
  
They heard the calling from above, and looked up. Sakura saw a girl with jet-black hair and ruby red eyes, standing next to the girl there is a boy with grey black hair and azure eyes.  
  
"Hey Meiling!" Tomoyo called back. Turning to Sakura, she said, "that's my best friend Li Meiling."  
  
Sakura looked back up. Something caught her sight. It was a handsome boy with messy chestnut hair and a pair of amber eyes. For a moment, emerald meet amber. A strange feeling passed her. She couldn't describe what she felt, those amber eyes with their passion. Sakura stood there, unable to move her eyes away..  
  
"Earth to Sakura!" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of the girl. She saw where and what Sakura was looking at and hide a smile inside her.  
  
"Hoe!?"  
  
"The bell is gonna to go, Sakura. I think you better go to the front office first. I'll see you in class!" Tomoyo said running off into the school building.  
  
"Tomoyo! come back!" Sakura yelled after the disappearing girl. "You haven't told me where the front office is!" But Tomoyo is already gone, leaving poor Sakura to find her own way through the school  
  
---  
  
As Tomoyo called back, Syaoran looked down from his seat (by the way, the seatings is like in CCS, expect Syaoran changes seat with Sakura, Tomoyo changes seat with Meiling and Eriol seats in front of Syaoran). He saw Tomoyo and a girl with a pair of big emerald eyes and honey brown hair. He gazed down at the girl. As if returning his gaze, the girl looked up. Emerald meets amber. His brain went blank and he couldn't describe the feeling that he felt. It wasn't as if she is the prettiest woman he's ever seen, but there is something different, something special in her. As the girl break off the gaze, he smirked. He, Li Syaoran has flirted with many girls like any other boys. but he never like any of them (except for Meiling, Tomoyo and some others) and he doesn't think that he will ever like any of them either.  
  
---  
  
Tomoyo walked into the classroom happily. "Hey Tomoyo! who was the girl that you walked in with?" The first thing she got into the classroom was being questioned, and a lot of them as well, by Meiling. "And do you know about the engagement about Syaoran? Do you know the girl Naomi? What do you think about her? Have you any plans at all? We've been trying to think of something but without progress and Syaoran isn't helping at all. He keeps on refusing those ideas. Have you seen the new exchange student? Do you know if it is a girl or a boy? Do.."  
  
Tomoyo cut in, "Whoa! Wait Meiling. take a breath and slow down! I'll tell you what I know. The girl that walked into the school with me is called Sakura and she is the new exchange student. She is from Japan and she is a nice person. Yes, I do know the engagement of Syaoran's and I haven't come up with anything yet. Yes I do know the girl Naomi and I thought of her as a pretty looking doll without any brain. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
"Yep!" Meiling answered somewhat sheepishly. The door opened and the teacher, Miss Kaho Mazuki (is this how you spell her name.? Tell me if you know how to spell it. ^^llb) came in.  
  
"As I told you yesterday, we have a new exchange student today." She turned to face the door and said, " Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly and everyone sat up in their seat, trying to see who the exchange student looks like. Sakura stepped into the room nervously.  
  
"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, from Japan." Miss Mazuki continued. "And your locker is between Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo. Li, please show Sakura where her locker is. Sakura, your seat is behind Li "  
  
Syaoran stood up slowly and walked to the back of the classroom to show Sakura where her locker is. Sakura inhaled deeply as she saw the boy. He was the boy with amber eyes! and she is going to seat behind him. ' I hope he is a nice person. he looks so handsome.' She blinked her eyes rapidly to cast away the thought. 'Well, you shouldn't judge a person by their look.. What am I thinking! Why is it now that I have to think that he is handsome! Get a grip, Sakura.' She scolded herself, walking to her locker. Tomoyo smiled at her when she sat down and Sakura smiled back.  
  
--- Lunch time -  
  
"Hey guys, this is Sakura." Tomoyo has been introducing Sakura to all of her friends, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Meiling, Takashi, Eriol and Syaoran- the boys were forced to come by Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi, My name is Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you all." Sakura said cheerfully. She is trying to avoid eye contact with Syaoran and she doesn't even know why.  
  
"Hello, My name is Rika, and this is Naoko" girls introduced themselves. "And I'm Chiharu, nice to meet you. This is Takashi. please ignore Takashi's nonsense talks."  
  
"The name is Eriol, hi." He was the boy with grey black hair and azure eyes. "And this is my best friend, Li Syaoran." He said, pulling Syaoran over and swinged one of his arms across Syaoran's shoulder. "Come on, Syaoran, don't put on you 'serious' face. you are not having any lesson right now." Eriol joked getting a death glare from Syaoran.  
  
"Li Meiling." Meiling said as cheerful as Sakura. "The cute monster of the gang and Syaoran is my cousin. I'm only here for a while."  
  
"Favourite cousin, by the way. And I don't think that she is the 'cute' monster in the gang, you know.. She should be the 'trouble-maker' monster in the gang." Tomoyo added in a whisper next to Sakura's ear. Sakura giggled.  
  
After the introduction, they soon started to chat with Sakura like old friends.  
  
A hand went around Sakura's tiny waist. "I finally found you, Sakura." A voice behind her said.  
  
Sakura knew who it was without even turning around. "Let go, Ken." Her voice was stern, but the cheeky Ken holds her waist still.  
  
"She said let go, didn't you hear it?" Meiling growled at Ken. "What's your business with her?"  
  
"It seems that they don't know. Tell them then, Sakura, of who you are." Ken said in a mused tone.  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura in query.  
  
"Umm. he is my fiance." Sakura mumbled out the words feeling embarrassed. Why is it that who ever that her mother has set on her always bring her trouble? "Ken, what do you want?" She demanded, an anger starting to build inside her.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just want to introduce you to my friends." In a low whisper he said, " Instead of staying here with those jerks. You will want to choose your friends carefully." Without waiting for her reply, he pulled her away from the gang.  
  
---  
  
Sakura try to get Ken's hands off her waist without succeed. They arrived in a pretty big group of people and Ken started to introduce her as his fiancee. Names came and passed and Sakura didn't even bother to remember them. But there was few people that Sakura did remember- for certain reasons, of course. The one that Sakura remembered the most is a girl called Naomi. The others are Ken's best friends and classmates. When Ken finally let go of her, she immediately went back to the gang.  
  
"So~ how was your trip to see your fiance?" Meiling asked, her voice full of anger.  
  
  
  
A/N phew. what a chapter. ^^ k... k. I know I'm lazy. but hey, I finally got the second chapter up! Hope u like it! 


	3. The Ideal Plan

A/n MUAAHHHAAAAAA I got da third chapter up! Hehehe ^^ and yes. I realised that there is some mistake in the second chapter (AGAIN). ^.^b oh well. I never check it before I put it on. I'll try checking next time. IF I ever remember. By the way. always remember to check back to the pervious chapters will be much better. coz I change stuffs often. sorry. _b  
  
And oh, I need to do something about the settings. in the Prelude; Syaoran is at the Li Mansion, where the Elders and most of the Li's live. After Prelude, he is at the town, where his college/high school is. Meiling doesn't attend to this high school but now because she is trying to help Syaoran so she came to this school. I change lots of things in chapter tow about the part where Sakura was introduced to the class coz I kinda forgot that I was writing a high school story.  
  
Now on with da story.  
  
  
  
The Ideal Plan  
  
"So~ how was your trip to see your fiance?" Meiling asked, her voice full of anger. Everone had left expect for Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran was sitting on a tree near by (within earshot).  
  
Sakura was confused. What did she do? What makes Meiling so angry? " I. what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, now you are asking what's wrong, huh? Well, nothing expect that YOU shouldn't be here since that you are Ken's fiancee." Meiling's ruby red eyes were blazed with fire.  
  
Pain went into Sakura's eyes. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol saw it but Meiling was too caught up in her anger to see it. Tomoyo couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it, Meiling." She said. "I'm sure Sakura has her own reason of not telling us that. I don't think she is a spy from Ken's group."  
  
"Oh now you are helping her, huh Tomoyo?"  
  
"Besides," Eriol added slowly, "if Sakura is a spy, why would Ken tell us that Sakura is his fiancee?" The bell went and they all went inside. Eriol and Meiling keep on arguing in a low whisper that no one heard.  
  
---- After School-  
  
"Sakura, wait up!" Tomoyo called to Sakura, who was walking by herself. Tomoyo usually walk home with Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran but not today because she want to talk to Sakura. She caught up with Sakura. "Sorry about what happened during lunch. Meiling didn't mean it. She has a very quick and bad temper."  
  
"That's okay. I'm kind of used to that."  
  
"Huh? why? how come?" Tomoyo was surprised by her tone. "Sakura, can you tell me why you are engaged to Ken? Tell me more about you, please?"  
  
Sakura was silent for a while, then in a sad voice she started to speak. "Tukisiro Vivian is my foster mother. She found me wondering around a temple without any memory of who I am expect for my name, at the age of ten and she adopted me. Later some of my memory returned and I remembered that I have a big brother; my father is some kind of a teacher and my mother died when I was small. Vivian adopted me only because she wanted a back up, for she and Mr. Tukisiro divorced some years before she adopted me. He left some money for her but now it's starting to run out and so she wants me to marry Ken. But I dislike Ken. He is a spoiled brat."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the girl, unable to believe what she's just said. They walked in the silence, then Tomoyo thought of something, and said to Sakura, "Maybe I can help you."  
  
"How?" Sakura asked curiously. She would love to cancel the engagement.  
  
"I'll come up with something." Tomoyo answered confidently.  
  
---- Later. Syaoran's house ---  
  
"Sakura didn't want to marry Ken, Meiling." Tomoyo said on the phone, after she finished telling what Sakura had said to her that afternoon.  
  
"Yeah. I know. When Ken put his hands on Sakura's waist, her expression was unhappy. I feel sorry for her. I shouldn't have yelled at her." Meiling said, taking a glance at Syaoran and Eriol (Just to let you know, the phone is on speaker, so Eriol and Syaoran heard the conversation as well). Eriol lives next door but he often come over to the Li's. Their expressions are weird as well. Eriol has pity on his face and Syaoran has. a strange expression that Meiling could not read nor understand.  
  
"What do you think we can do to help her?" Tomoyo continued on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Um. dunno." Tomoyo on the other side gave a happy yelp, Meiling asked hurriedly. "What, Tomoyo?"  
  
"I've a good idea! But before I say it, get Syaoran out of the room."  
  
"Hoe?" everyone's head popped up a question mark.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Meiling and Eriol walked up to Syaoran, who's glaring at the two meaning whoever-dares-to-move-me-will-die. Meiling went up to Syaoran. and hugged him tightly. "My dearest cousin, would you mind to go outside for a while?" She looked up, smiling brightly. She won't be able to fight with Syaoran for he is way stronger then her but she can use her wits. "Or else we won't help you with the marriage of you and Naomi."  
  
Syaoran growled at her, "Is this a threat?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
They had a glare contest and Tomoyo and Eriol got impatient. Finally Syaoran sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Eriol and Meiling asked at the same time immediately after Syaoran is out of the room.  
  
"Remember how this morning I walked into the school wit Sakura?" Tomoyo said slowly.  
  
"Un-huh."  
  
"You called me, right? and I weaved back at you. Sakura looked up as well, and for a moment, her eyes met Syaoran's. They stared at each other for a while. Also, during lunch time, Sakura was trying to avoid eye contact with Syaoran and after Sakura came back from Ken's group, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Takashi left because they have something else to do but why is Syaoran staying? He usually would've left!" Tomoyo finished the long sentence without breathing. (That's good for singing. and that's what I need to learn if I wanna to get into coral next year.)  
  
"Mmm. interesting. does that mean you want to put Sakura and Syaoran together?" Eriol put in. "Let them pretend that they are in love and try to cancel the engagement?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. but making then ACTUALLY fall in love as well. Won't they look good together?" Tomoyo is lost in her dream world. Her eyes now blazed with stars," I am gonna to tape it down! There is no way I'm going to let such a fun thing pass!"  
  
Meiling and Eriol sweat dropped at the same time. "Oh no. Tomoyo's old hobby is back!" Eriol whispered to Meiling, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tomoyo, how are you going to do that? We all know that Syaoran doesn't like females! Well, expect for some." Meiling pointed out the fact.  
  
"We don't have to do much. they attracts each other themselves." Was all Tomoyo's reply.  
  
"Huh?" Meiling and Eriol looked at each other, frowning in puzzlement.  
  
"Oh you just wait. all we have to do is to leave them and give them time." Tomoyo's evil laugh could be heard from the other side of the phone.  
  
"O-oh, why don't I feel good." "To whoever that is going to be the prey. I salute to you." Said Meiling and Eriol at the same time after Tomoyo hang up the phone.  
  
--- School- next day -  
  
Sakura went early to school this morning. She want to know some more people in the class, or get to know the friends she made yesterday better.  
  
Walking into the classroom, she saw only Syaoran. "Good morning, Li." Sakura greeted the boy and started to put her things into her locker, which is at the back of her form room (this room, the room she is in right now) (Meiling's locker is next to Syaoran's and Eriol's locker is next to Tomoyo's.).  
  
After finishing putting her stuff away, Sakura sat down in her seat. Syaoran was doing something in a book. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked in curiosity.  
  
"Math."  
  
"Huh? What math?" Sakura was dumbfounded.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes skywards. "The math homework we were given yesterday, remember? Don't tell me you didn't hear it!"  
  
"Hoe!? We have math homework??? I didn't know that!" she took out her diary and saw the math homework written on it. "I didn't see it yesterday." She mumbled to herself while taking out her math books. Looking at them, she feel like having a headache. She never liked math and never will since she was never good at it anyway. "Um. Li. do you think you could help me with the homework." Sakura ask for help from Syaoran.  
  
"They were easy!" Syaoran turned around to face Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, for you."  
  
So Syaoran started to help Sakura with her math.  
  
"Gee, you're slow at math, monster." When they were finished, that was the first thing Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura protested. She hates it when others call her a monster.  
  
They glared at each other for a moment. Suddenly the door opened and Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol came in. "Well, well, well, you two seems to get along well." Tomoyo said happily but got two death glares from Sakura and Syaoran. "Okay. maybe not."  
  
"Syaoran and Sakura, we need to tell you something." Meiling stated in Japanese. (after this all is spoken in Japanese)  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow while Sakura's head popped out a question mark.  
  
"We have come up a plan for both of you," Meiling continued. "And it needs you two's coordination."  
  
"And what might it be?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Simple!" Eriol continued after Meiling, "All you two have to do is to pretend that you two are in love and do whatever you can to cancel your engagement."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other in disbelieve.  
  
"Oh no, you guys are kidding, right?" Sakura blinked repeatedly, her voice uncertain.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol. WHAT KINDA GOOD IDEA IS THAT!?" Syaoran yelled making everyone in the class look at their direction but turn away as they meet Syaoran's glare. "Who want to pretend to like the Tukisiro monster!"  
  
Sakura felt pain inside her, "Why would anyone want to love a mean, rude, ignorant and arrogant person like you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why are you asking help from them!"  
  
"Because I don't want to marry Ken!"  
  
"Cut it out, guys." Turning to Syaoran, Tomoyo said, "Syaoran, if you don't agree with this, you are going to marry Naomi. Think about that. Do you two agree?"  
  
"Fine." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Activation of the Plan Part 1

A/n oh men oh men oh men oh men oh men oh men oh men oh men. I never, have time or remember to check before I actually put the fanfic on. T^T and then I always go back and change it. next time if you ever have a friend that has the star-sign of Gemini, remember that they changes mind all the time (me). hard to guess what they are thinking, I suppose ^.^lb.  
  
  
  
Activation of the Plan- Part 1 (Yes. the evil plan! okay, okay, I'm on a high right now.)  
  
"Fine." Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time (still in Japanese). Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol grinned their evil smiles.  
  
"Why don't I feel good?" Sakura mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"I'm glad you realised." Syaoran replied in a whisper to her. (k.switch language back)  
  
The bell went and the teacher ('MATH TEACHER!' Sakura though sighing inwards) came to start their lesson.  
  
--- Just before the lunch bell went -  
  
"Tukisiro Sakura and Li Syaoran." The math & tutor teacher walked towards them. "Would you tow mind staying behind after the bell went for a while?"  
  
"Yes Miss." They answered at the same time.  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol heard it and wondered what is happening. When the bell went, everybody packed up, got their lunch and left the room.  
  
"Sakura, I think that you might be having some math problems, is that true?" Miss. Kaho asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Kaho. I've been having math problems long ago." Sakura sighed. Everyone of her math teacher knows that.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, would Li like to tutor Tukisiro?" Miss Kaho turn to face Syaoran, "Since that your math is top of the class."  
  
"I would be honoured." Answered Syaoran, giving Sakura a 'you better watch out' smile. His voice was full of pride from the teacher's praise. His amber eyes twinkling with evil laughter.  
  
'Oh no. I'm gonna to be so dead.' Sakura thought, as her headache from math returned.  
  
"Okay, then. I'll leave the rest for you two to deal with." With that, Miss Kaho left the room.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pack up their stuff, get out their lunch and walked down to their friends in total silence. When they arrived and everything was explained, Tomoyo said, "This is good! You can use this chance!"  
  
"Yeah, I agree with her." Eriol said through his mouthful of food.  
  
"That means I'll be needing to go back to the Elders to change their minds." Meiling stated.  
  
"I still have no idea who Li is engaged to and everyone here knows that I'm engaged to Ken!" Sakura said suddenly, making the others choke on their food.  
  
"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. Her name is Chen Naomi. The pretty, brainless girl that has blue eyes and brown hair in our class."  
  
"Her?! Wasn't she in Ken's group?" Sakura was rather surprised for she recons that not many people in Ken's large group will be nice.  
  
"Yep she is."  
  
"And she was mean to me when I was introduced in their group!" Sakura grumbled and stuck out her tongue (kawaii!!!). Everyone giggled even Syaoran couldn't help the smile that creped up to his lips.  
  
Realising what he had done, Syaoran was surprised. Did he just smiled? That couldn't be! This Tukisiro girl had just made him smile. and he smiles rarely even with his friends! And why the hell in the world that he agreed to tutor Tukisiro? Feeling confused and baffled, he asked rather rudely, "When is the tutoring going to start?"  
  
Everyone was surprised, "Nani?" (Is that how you spell 'what' in Japanese???)  
  
"I said, when is the math tutoring going to start?!" Syaoran repeated rather roughly.  
  
Sakura replied, "Oh, um. any time you want. I'm free all the time."  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment, "How about this afternoon straight after school?"  
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side a little. "Okay."  
  
---- After school-  
  
"Where is everybody else? I thought they walk home with you as well." Sakura looked around and saw that only Syaoran is present.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "They say they have something else to do and ran away."  
  
"Oh. I think I should move away from you as well." Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
"I heard that, Tukisiro."  
  
A sweat drop rolled down Sakura's forehead, "Hoe!? Hahaha. just joking."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. Men! when is she going to stop being childish? He still doesn't understand why he agreed to do this tutoring and why he wanted it to start it today. To be honest, he thought it was quiet fun teaching Tukisiro math this morning but he will not admit it to anyone.  
  
His thoughts were cut short by Sakura speaking. "You can call me Sakura. It's kind of annoying being called Tukisiro all the time."  
  
He grinned. "Does that mean I can call you Monster Sakura?" For some reason, he just likes to tease Sakura.  
  
"No!!!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the grinning boy. Her heart raced faster when she saw Syaoran's grin. He looks so boyish and handsome when he smiles!  
  
Seeing the cute face in front of him, Syaoran laughed. His laughter made Sakura blush prettily. "You know what?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran couldn't stop laughing, "No."  
  
"You look better when you smile or laugh." Her pretty face was serious but it only made Syaoran laughed more. "I'm telling the truth! Stop laughing!" She is now blushing crimson.  
  
Syaoran finally stopped his laughter, "You can just call me Syaoran." He is still having the urge to laugh and you can clearly see the laughter in his amber eyes. They had stopped walking because they were talking; now Syaoran is facing Sakura and Sakura has her back facing the school gate. Suddenly, his eyes darkened as the laughter disappeared. "Sakura, I think someone is going to join us with our walk."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a girl running towards them. "Oh no. Here comes trouble!"  
  
----  
  
Naomi saw Syaoran walked out of the school with the girl that was introduced as Ken's fiancee next to him. "Hey Ken," She called to Ken, who is in the classroom next to her (remember, she is in the same class as Sakura and Syaoran), "I can't walk with you today. Got something else to deal with. See ya!" she ran away without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Syaoran, wait for me!" She didn't even notice when she ran pass Tomoyo, with a video camera in her hand, Eriol and Meiling. When Naomi approached them, Sakura was in the middle between Syaoran and Naomi. When Sakura finished saying, "here comes trouble", Naomi was behind her.  
  
Naomi, of course, wasn't happy about Sakura walking with Syaoran so as she approached, she bumped Sakura aside and said in a low whisper, "Get lost, bitch." Syaoran heard it as well. Sakura wasn't ready for the push so she fell over.  
  
Just when she nearly hit the ground, Syaoran caught her and steadied her. He didn't let go when Sakura was steadied but kept her in his embrace. Sakura stopped breathing for a moment and she was blushing madly. She inhaled his scent of autumn (I know that's weird but I can't think of anything else x_x) as she started to relax in his embrace. That was when she realised that he was the perfect hight for her. Her head rested on his shoulder while his arms rested around her tiny waist and her arms around his strong frame. (does that make sense???? ^^U)  
  
"Wha.what do you think you are doing, in my fiance's arms!?" Naomi's face turned red and green with anger and jealousy. (eww hard to imagine it. but that's a Christmas colour la! Merry Christmas, by the way) "Especially when you are already someone else's fiancee!"  
  
A cold voice came from somewhere up Sakura's head. "And what do you think YOU are doing pushing Sakura like that? She could've been hurt!" (right now Sakura has her face buried in Syaoran's chest.)  
  
"But Syaoran. I thought you would be happy to see me." Naomi said pretending to be sad.  
  
Sakura raised her head from Syaoran's arms and put her hands around Syaoran's waist as she turned slowly to face Naomi. "You don't have the authority to claim Syaoran as your fiance since all you do is bothering him. An engagement is not suppose to be like that. I don't suppose that you even love Syaoran!" Syaoran's hand had moved onto her shoulder. He gave her a gentle supporting squeeze.  
  
"Of course I love you, Syaoran. Why .." Naomi yelled out embarrassed but didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"Your money, to be exact." Sakura finished for her. By now lots of people are looking at them. (they are just outside the school gate) and everyone is wondering who might it be that is brave enough to challenge with the meanest and the most annoying girl in the whole school.  
  
"You say what!?" Naomi was blazed with anger. She raised her hand, about to slap Sakura on the face. Sakura shut her eyes momently, ready for the slap. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Syaoran caught Naomi's hand in mid air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. And if you ever try to do that again, you'll better watch out." He stated warningly and left dragging Sakura with him. They walked in the silence for a while, then Syaoran said sighing heavily, "Gee, Sakura, I don't know whether I should call you brave or stupid."  
  
Sakura giggled, "How about both." Then she sighed. "You know, that's what my brother and father used to say about me as well."  
  
Syaoran looked at her. All the sparkles in her emerald eyes had gone and she look so lonely and sad. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I'm used to that now." Sakura but up a fake smile but her eyes were dull.  
  
'No you are not' Syaoran was about to say it but stopped himself in time. Why the hell is he caring about what she is feeling right now? He looked up, into the blue sky then moved his gaze back to the road. They walk alone and in silence, yet for some reason Syaoran felt someone or something is watching them.  
  
--- The Gang-  
  
"What are they doing now?" Meiling asked, impatient.  
  
"They are walking in silence." Tomoyo said still recording the two people walking before them, totally unaware of the three behind.  
  
Eriol was thoughtful. "This is weird, wouldn't Syaoran sense us following behind them by now?" He asked the other two. "His martial is the strongest in the whole Li clan!"  
  
"Yeah I know, I was wondering about that as well." Meiling answered. "UNLESS there is something in his mind."  
  
"How can he not get his mind occupied when he is walking next to a beauty?" Tomoyo cut in, her eyes dreamy.  
  
"Um. Tomoyo." Huge sweat dorps rolled down from Meiling and Eriol's head.  
  
  
  
A/n Okay, okay. I know some parts are just weird. but I couldn't think of anything else.. 


	5. Activation of the Plan Part 2

A/n phew. chapter 5!!! can't believe it! T^T a cry of joy!!!  
  
Where we left off. Sakura and Syaoran are walking to Syaoran's home together for Sakura's math tutoring. but they didn't know that Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol are following them and Tomoyo is even taping them!  
  
  
  
Activation of the Plan- Part 2  
  
"Hey, do you need to ring anyone to tell them that you are not going home until later?" Syaoran ask breaking the silence between Sakura and him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll need to tell Miaka that I'm fine, otherwise she will fret over me when I get home." Sakura took out her cell and started to dial.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Is she like a mother to you?" He asked after Sakura finish talking on the cell.  
  
"Yep." Sakura answered, "She was the only person I know so well. I've had home tutoring ever since my arrival at Vivian's house, so I didn't have any friends at all." She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well, not anymore. Now you will have headache every day you spent with Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol." ("Come on, we're not that bad!" behind them, Meiling said in mock hurt.)  
  
They arrived at Syaoran's house and went inside. "Make yourself comfortable." Syaoran said walking upstairs. "I'll just go and get change."  
  
"Okay." Sakura said started to take out her math stuff. 'Oh no.headache's coming back.' thought Sakura. 'At least Syaoran makes it sound more interesting them the math tutor does.' (My math tutor makes me wanna to sleep. it's no fun.)  
  
Syaoran appeared in a green top and black jeans. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome! Realising what she was thinking, she shake her head slightly to shake out the thought. 'You come here to learn math, Sakura!' she scolded herself. "Let's start."  
  
They started the tutoring without realising the trio outside the window. (you know who they are)  
  
--- --  
  
Months passed on as Sakura and the gang become best friends. She now has her math tutoring three days per week (and it did work, okay?) and the other days she go and hang out with the gang, and sometimes sleep over at their house as well. She tries her best to ignore Vivian and Ken. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.  
  
Today Sakura came back just before dinner starts. "Sakura dear, I'm glad you are back. Miaka, take her stuff from her. Honey, come down to have your dinner after you got change." Her sound was sweet and full of danger, meaning there is guest in the house.  
  
Sakura walked into the dining room and saw Ken, Mr. Rea and Mrs. Rea (Ken's parents). "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Rea." She said politely, totally ignoring Ken.  
  
"Good afternoon, Daughter-in-law." Mr. Rea replied. Ken frowned a little, clearly not liking the title that she was called. Sakura saw the face and bit her lips. 'You think it is only you that is not satisfy with this marriage?' She thought angrily.  
  
"If you will excuse me," Sakura nodded and walked out of the room. She heard Mr. Rea said in a satisfy tone that he thinks this is a perfect engagement and Mrs. Rea agreeing with him.  
  
When she got down again, she was wearing a pink long dress. She walked into the dining room. Everyone is still eating. She went to a spare seat and sat quietly listening to the adults talking unimportant things. Then they started to talk about the engagement. Ken was, like her, eating quietly until the subject was changed onto the engagement. Ken said abruptly, "Recently, I'm seeing Sakura hanging out with another gang. Is it not so?" The last sentence was asked straight at Sakura, spoken slow and low with anger and teasing hidden inside.  
  
"Yes indeed." Sakura flashed a beautiful yet dangerous smile at him. 'If you think you are going to scare me like that, it will never work.' She thought. "And I would like to say that the gang I hang out with are much better then YOUR group of friends." She saw his face redden from anger and smiled in triumph. "For they are mostly low witted people." She bends close and said next to Ken's ear, "like you." She finished the last mouth of food in her dish and stood up. "And I already have another fiance, who is way better then him so this engagement in cancelled." She stated loudly, making all the adults in the room gasp.  
  
"No it will not be cancelled!" Ken yelled in frustration, clearly, his pride was hurt by the words that Sakura had said. Now he wanted the engagement to be on, to tell her who is the boss, to conquer her and break her spirit.  
  
"Oh yes it will." Sakura flashed another dangerous smile. "I'll make sure it does." With that, she walked out of the room. Outside, all the servants were listening. They all gave Sakura thumbs up or patted her shoulder, encouraging her.  
  
When she entered her room, her cell phone was ringing. She walked across the room to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura, it's me." Sakura smiled as she heard Meiling's sound.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Meiling heard the sadness in her sound and asked her worriedly.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Don't wanna to talk about it now?" Meiling asked.  
  
Sakura replied, "Un-huh."  
  
"That's okay, I was just asking if you are able to go to the movies with us and sleep over at my house." Meiling said on the other side of the phone. "And you better say yes coz I'll not taking no as a answer."  
  
"Yea I'm free." Sakura said happily, "but how?"  
  
"Oh, someone has gone to get you. Just be ready real fast. that person doesn't like to wait." Meiling said gleefully. "Will you tell me what's wrong when you get here?"  
  
"Okay." Sakura answered and hang up the phone. "Miaka" She called.  
  
"Yes miss?" Miaka poked her head in.  
  
"Is the bath ready?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, miss. Are you going out later?" Miaka asked, her eyes twinkling. She knew the plan and has seen all the members of the gang.  
  
"Yes." Sakura smiled- a real smile, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Miaka sighed, happy for Sakura. She know that the Syaoran guy has something for Sakura and Sakura has something for him. Besides, they look good together.  
  
--- --  
  
Sakura put on her sleeveless pink top and her short jeans. She wondered how they are going to get her as she sat down on her seat looking out the window. Her eyes caught sight of lights flashing. She looked carefully at the flashing lights and saw it was Syaoran on his bike. She smiled and said bye to Miaka then climbed out of the window carefully onto a tree outside. Down she climbed and jumped across the fence to meet an impatient Syaoran, "It's about time, Slowpoke."  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue at him making him smile. Recently he has been smiling a lot and it makes Sakura happy to know that she is making someone else happy.  
  
Syaoran looked at the childish face before him and couldn't help the smile that started on his lips. "Are we going or not, squirt?"  
  
Sakura made a face, "Where do I seat?"  
  
Syaoran went on the bike and said, "Behind me, what do you think?"  
  
"Behind you?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you are scared, Sakura."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Then come, you are wasting time you know."  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Are you good at riding?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be sent here if I'm not good at it. Besides, I would be killed by Meiling if I didn't escort you to my house safely." Which was kind of true for Meiling threatened him to come to pick Sakura up.  
  
"Fine." Sakura said. She put the helmet that Syaoran passed her on then sat down behind Syaoran.  
  
"Hold tight." Syaoran warned. Sakura nodded and do as she was told. The bike sped through the street like flying. Sakura shut her eyes close tightly.  
  
She didn't know when they've arrived but sometime later Sakura heard Syaoran said, "Sakura you can open your eyes and let go of me. We've arrived."  
  
Sakura blushed a little but held up her head stubbornly. "Yes."  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo came into the garage. "Did you enjoy the ride?" Meiling asked excitingly.  
  
"I'm sure she does." Syaoran answered for her, "Because she shut her eyes tightly and hold on very tight."  
  
Sakura's blush deepened. "Stop teasing her, Syaoran." Tomoyo come to Sakura's aid. Sakura gave her a 'thank you' look.  
  
"When are we going to go to the movies?" Eriol asked popping out from nowhere giving Tomoyo and Sakura a fright.  
  
"Now."  
  
--- ---  
  
Vivian stomped angrily into Sakura's room but saw no one except for Miaka cleaning the room. "Where is she, that brat?" She demanded.  
  
"She went out with her friends, ma'am." Miaka answered politely but hid a smile.  
  
"Tell me, maid, where is she?" Vivian did not care if Ken and his parents can hear her. "Which friend, and when?"  
  
"I do not know, ma'am." Miaka lied.  
  
"I know you know where she is, maid. But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine with me, I'll just find it out myself. But it wouldn't be good then, will it?" Vivian stomped out of the room.  
  
--- --  
  
The sun was long gone when they came out from the cinema. "Ice cream, ice cream!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were asking for ice cream like little children.  
  
"Fine, what do you guys want?" Syaoran couldn't refuse their puppy face and gave up.  
  
"Cookies and cream!" Sakura yelped happily acting like a big child.  
  
"We'll have the sama as Sakura." Tomoyo and Meiling chorused. They all got their ice creams and went back to Syaoran's house. It started to rain a little.  
  
They did their homework and as the time passed, they all felt tired so they prepare for bed. "Sorry Sakura, but my room isn't big enough to fit three people in for Tomoyo has brought lots of stuff." Meiling said apologising.  
  
"That's okay. I'll sleep in the guest room myself." Sakura said and walked into the guest room that is right opposite to Syaoran's room. It was a pretty room filled with pink and she likes it. She said good night to everyone and went into her room. She fell asleep immediately until she was waken by thirst. She crept slowly out of her room and walked to the kitchen. Sakura yelped a little as it started to thunder. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water and started to dink it when she heard movements behind her.  
  
"Creeping up for a cup of water, huh?" A voice behind her said, sending chill down her spine.  
  
She turned around to see Syaoran standing behind her. "Yes. What about you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He answered simply. Another thunder came and she yelped again. "Afraid of the thunder?"  
  
"No" Sakura retorted but jumped as another thunder boomed. Another thunder and lighting came and Sakura yelped went into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Are you sure you are not afraid of the thunder and the lighting?" Syaoran asked teasingly at her ears. He like the smell of cherry blossom on her as he inhaled the scent.  
  
Sakura shake her head. "Am I allowed to go to your room? I don't want to be alone in this kind of weather." She begged making her cutest puppy face. "Please?"  
  
"Alright." Syaoran sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura hugged him sheepishly, "Thanks!"  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	6. stormy weather and Meiling's departure

A/n. I think my chapter title tells too much of what is gonna to happen. By the way, readers. I CHANGED THE STORY AGAIN now Sakura is Tukisiro Sakura, and Vivian is her foster mother. Vivian adopted Sakura at the age of ten. Sakura was found wondering around a temple without any memory.  
  
  
  
Stormy Weather and Meiling's Departure  
  
Sakura trailed behind Syaoran as he entered his room. The room was adorned with different kinds of green. Sakura smiled, "I can see that you like green."  
  
"And I can see that you like pink." Syaoran retorted teasingly as he lead Sakura out to the balcony and seat down on a seat. "Have a seat." (they are under a roof. so there isn't any rain out here.) Sakura hesitated for a moment then she went and seat down on the seat next to Syaoran. "So, why are you afraid of thunder?" Syaoran asked as Sakura sat down next to him with her knees drawn to her chest.  
  
"It's really stupid," She said with a weary smile, "I'm afraid of ghosts, thunders and things such as that. It all started when I was small after my mother died, I suppose. My brother, Touya, always tell me that he see some dirty things. I couldn't see them, but I sense them as well." Her smile was weak and her eyes were sad, she looked down at her feet. "Whenever there is thundering or I sense those things, Touya is always there to comfort me, to sooth me. Touya teases me always, but I knew that deep inside he cares a lot about me." At that point, Sakura raised her head and smiled at those memories, then her eyes saddened again. "Those I remembered later when storms came. When Vivian adopted me, people thought she did it out of pity, but no. Vivian made me do home tutoring, making me work hard on every single subject so she can marry me off into some rich family. Through out that time, Miaka gave me fully support. She was my maid and the closest thing to my family now."  
  
"Then why did you come to this school?" Syaoran had heard what Tomoyo had told them about Sakura's pass but never know it was this sorrowful.  
  
"Vivian wants me to get to know Ken." Sakura spat the words out ruefully. "In Japan, Ken's family has come over to my house quiet often because his father was my Mr. Tukisiro's friend."  
  
Another thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Sakura yelped and jumped. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and started to sooth her. "It's going to be okay, Sakura. Calm down. You'll be fine."  
  
Slowly Sakura calmed down. The feeling that she had felt from the first time he had held her came back. She felt safe and warm inside his embrace and right, it just feel so right to be in his arms. She lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "If this storm continues, I don't think I'll ever to be able to sleep." She sighed.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, with Sakura in Syaoran's embrace. Neither of them said anything but they didn't mind it at all. Suddenly, Sakura raised her head and asked, "Now you've know everything about me, I want to know something about you as well."  
  
She was afraid that Syaoran might refuse but after another long silence he started to speak slowly. "There was a boy." He began without any emotion on his face. "Who was chosen to be the Leader of his clan every since his birth. He has had endless lessons ever since he can remember and he tries his best to make his parents proud. His mother was impressed but his father was not, no matter what he does or how hard he tried. He never know the meaning of life, never smiled nor laughed. He does not know how to enjoy life but to work endlessly on his tasks. He did, after all, become the best in every subject that he needs to be a Leader of the Li clan. Years passed and he was still the best at everything but still didn't learn the meaning of life." Syaoran looked down at the girl in his arms. The storm has ceased and Sakura was fast asleep in his arms. Syaoran whispered next to Sakura's ear softly, "Until he met a girl.." He finished his story and wondered how much she had heard as he picked the sleeping girl up and went inside.  
  
--- --  
  
Sakura woke up later, "Cold." she muttered and pulled the sheets closer. She looked around and realise that she is in Syaoran's room. 'I must have fallen asleep on the balcony' she thought. She saw Syaoran who had fallen asleep on a sofa near the bed (Sakura is sleeping on Syaoran's bed). Now Sakura thought back to the story that Syaoran had said. The boy was, without any doubt, Syaoran himself. She had heard everything he had said earlier that night (not the last sentence, for she was asleep by then). She settled into the bed and drifted back to sleep slowly.  
  
--- Next morning -  
  
Sakura yawed in the bed as she tried to sit up. The room is full of light by now and outside the sun is high up. She looked around and saw Syaoran already gone form the sofa. Sakura went back to her room and got changed and went downstairs.  
  
"Yo, you are awake, sleepy head." Syaoran said as she walked into the kitchen, were Syaoran is.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a good morning?" Sakura asked. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's twenty to twelve. You sure knows how to sleep." Syaoran teased as he passed Sakura pancakes. "Here, thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Where's everyone?" Sakura asked as she sat down and started to eat. It's a weekend today so no worries about school. Sakura thought back to when they first meet. It seems like long time ago. They have known each other for three and a half terms.  
  
"Out shopping. They left a while ago." Syaoran answered casually.  
  
"Hey, this pancake is yummy! I never know you can cook!" Sakura said as she started to devoure her pancakes.  
  
"Thanks. I know how to cook you know, or how else am I suppose to survive? Meiling only comes for visits and I don't really like to live with the Elders." Syaoran sat down next to her.  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly at him as she finished the last bite of the pancake. "When will they be back?"  
  
"Pretty soon, I suppose." Syaoran answered and stood up. "I think I might as well start to cook lunch now, or Meiling will be annoying me when she comes back. They'll probably be hungry after their shopping."  
  
"I'll help!" Sakura volunteered.  
  
Syaoran eyed her suspiciously, "Are you any good at cooking?"  
  
"I might not be the best but at least I can help." Sakura retorted.  
  
"Then let's start."  
  
--- Later ---  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sakura said to Syaoran as she ran out from the kitchen to answer the doorbell. "Coming!"  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol stood at the door with bags of things that they'd bought. "Wow Meiling, why did you buy all these things?" Sakura asked in wonder.  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now I just want my lunch" Meiling gave a great sigh as she sat down in the dining room. She looked up to see Sakura and Syaoran serving out their lunch. "Cool, thanks guys."  
  
Sakura realised that Tomoyo hasn't been saying a single thing since they've come back from shopping. "Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo looked slightly baffled. "Ask Meiling." Was all she said. They had an unusually quiet lunch, expect that Syaoran and Eriol were talking normally. Everyone went on their own business after lunch. Meiling returned to her own room while Tomoyo came into Sakura's room. The afternoon passed by and dinner came. No body feel like cooking so they ordered pizza for dinner.  
  
As they were eating, Meiling said suddenly, "I'll be going on the plane back to the Elders tomorrow."  
  
"Why" Sakura asked. It seems that only she is surprised.  
  
"Remember how I told you before that I'm only here for a while? Well, that's because I wanted to help Syaoran with his marriage. Now that things here are kind of settled, I need to go to the Elders and make them change their mind." Meilin said.  
  
"Will you come back?" Sakura asked sadly. "I'm going to miss you very much."  
  
"Oh you bet! You'll get to see me pretty soon, if all goes well." Meiling said cheerfully. "You guys couldn't live without me, could ya?"  
  
--- The next day at the airport ---  
  
"Meilin, don't remember to ring us often!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled as they wave goodbye to Meiling, who is now aboarding the plane.  
  
"I will!" Meiling yelled back, weaving at them as she disappeared into the walkway.  
  
After seeing the departure of Meiling's plane, the gang decided to hang out (in another words go shopping and groans could be heard from the boys.)  
  
"Stop groaning, Eriol." Tomoyo laughed slapping Eriol playfully. Sakura giggled. "You should be happy that you are escorting two beautiful girl such as us." Now Sakura couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Tomoyo, look what you did to Sakura!" Syaoran replied grinning. "She couldn't even stand properly!"  
  
Now Sakura slapped Syaoran playfully. Her giggles had stopped but there is laughter in her eyes. Sakura smiled innocently, "Do you want me to buy you a pink top to wear?" she threatened Syaoran.  
  
"Did you learn that form Meiling?" Sakura nodded and Syaoran laughed. " I'm gonna kill Meiling." He growled.  
  
"I don't think you can." Tomoyo said sweetly, as innocent as Sakura. "For if without us, you wouldn't have this 'wonderful' plan. Right, Eriol?" Eriol nodded trying not to burst out laughing as he held a stern face.  
  
"Eriol, witch side are you on." Syaoran growled. Suddenly, he felt someone watching them. He searched the source of the feeling and he found it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol sensed his tension and asked.  
  
Syaoran ignore him and asked Sakura, "Do you know that woman watching us from 2 o'clock (- da direction thingy.)?"  
  
Sakura turned to look around. "It's Vivian." She replied without turning too much, so Vivian won't know that they know she is there. Tomoyo looked at Sakura in concern. Sakura has already told everyone what happened the day before yesterday, at her house (in last chapter, Sakura told Vivian, Ken and his parents that the engagement is cancelled.).  
  
"Are you going to go back tonight, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I have to." Sakura said gloomily.  
  
Eriol thought for a moment, "You know, you don't have to go back if you don't want to." He hesitated before continuing his sentence. "I mean, you can go to Syaoran's house since that Meiling's gone and he'll be living all by himself and keep him company, keeping him in good mood. Besides, that will help with the plan." Everyone's eyes widened when they heard it.  
  
"But. will that cause you any trouble?" Sakura stammered nervously looking at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "It won't cause me any trouble."  
  
"Then the plan is set!" Tomoyo shouted happily. "Let us continue our shopping!"  
  
Before they left, Syaoran looked around. Vivian was already gone.  
  
--- Later that afternoon ---  
  
Sakura jumped off Syaoran's bike. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"That's okay. I'll come later to pick you up."  
  
Sakura nodded and started to walk towards the house. She hope that Vivian is out so she can sneak in and pack her stuff without Vivian's notice. Sakura entered the house, looked around and didn't see Vivian downstairs but as she entered her room, Vivian was sitting on her bed.  
  
"So you are finally back." Vivian stated smiling evilly.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/n does anybody like cliff hanger??? ^^ do you like the new story???? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Truth and Thoughts

A/n. I do not own Card Captor Sakura . (though I wish I do. T^T)  
  
Truth and Thoughts  
  
Sakura entered the house, looked around and didn't see Vivian downstairs. She sighed with relief and started to walk upstairs, back to her room. She entered her room to see Vivian sitting on her bed.  
  
"So you are finally back." Vivian stated slyly. From the position that she is sitting and the half finished tea in front of her, Sakura knows that Vivian has been waiting for a while.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura spit out the words, anger rising inside her.  
  
"Oh, how sad, my foster daughter doesn't like me." Vivian said it with mock hurt.  
  
"You've never treated me like your daughter anyway. You gave me endless lessons without any free time, while you go out shopping all day, out holiday or simply ignore me." Tears are forming at the back of her eyes but Sakura will not let Vivian see it. "And don't say that it's for my own good, since that you never loved me."  
  
"Things are not it seems, as my father always say." Vivian hand gestured Sakura to sit. "Now tell me, daughter, who are the people you are with this afternoon at the mall?"  
  
Sakura bit her lips, refuse to reply.  
  
Seeing Sakura's refusal, Vivian said slowly, "That's fine with me, I'll tell you who they are. The boy with amber eyes is Li Syaoran, the next Leader to the Li clan. There is Hiiragizawa Eriol, son of a wealthy family and Daidouji Tomoyo, daughter of a big toy company in Hong Kong. Right?" Sakura pretended to ignore Vivian as she continued. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, young lady, I've told you that I'll make you marry Ken, no matter what I do to achieve it. consider this, I know who you are, I know your family." She stopped to see the shock face of Sakura's. "If you want to know who them and meet them, do as I tell you- marry Ken." Without waiting for a reply, she left the room and locked to door behind her.  
  
'She. knows who I am?' Sakura couldn't believe what she'd heard. 'Just when I thought that I'm an orphan, she tells me that my family is still alive? But if they are still alive, wouldn't that try to find me? Surely they could've found me by now?' Feeling confused, baffled and exhorted, Sakura sat motionless for some time that seems ages to her. Then she heard a faint sound from the door, she edged close to it.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, are you okay?" It was Miaka. Sakura didn't reply. "I've heard what Vivian had said. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Sakura said tightly. Her voice sounded weird.  
  
"Listen Sakura. I know this is a big shock for you, but you've gotta to be strong, okay?" Miaka begged. She knows how much Sakura wanted to know her family.  
  
Again, Sakura didn't reply. Outside, Miaka fell silent. Something stirred at the back of Sakura's mind. "Miaka" She called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Syaoran outside?" Sakura asked urgently. "If he is, go and tell him to go. The plan is changed."  
  
"Yes Mistress." Miaka was quiet shock hearing this from Sakura's mouth. Sakura is no coward; she will fight for whatever she think is right. But this, this is different. "But."  
  
"No buts." Sakura said shortly. "Just do it."  
  
Hearing Miaka's footsteps fading, Sakura signed heavily. She want to fight this alone, without dragging anyone down with her. Not Syaoran especially. He is too precious to her, but she doesn't want to loose him as well.  
  
--- Outside ---  
  
Syaoran sat in his car, waiting for Sakura to come. He has been here for a while and Sakura is still no-where to be seen. For some reason, some servants are on guard outside the house. Syaoran felt something bad has happened.  
  
Miaka appeared at the front door, she looked around and saw Syaoran. She walked towards him. "Mister Syaoran, Mistress would like you to leave. She said that the plan is changed."  
  
Syaoran looked at her in disbelieve. "Why?" with a jolt, he realised that it must be something about the guards and Vivian. "What happened? Tell me." His hands gripped Miaka's shoulder hard as he questioned her.  
  
Miaka explained what had happened, every detail of it. "That idiot." Syaoran growled when she had finished. "She wanted to do this alone but she does not know what she is going against. I'm taking her out of this." He stored towards Sakura's house.  
  
Miaka stood there, starlet for a while. Then she smiled to herself. She know love when she sees it. This one is strong, but the couple hasn't yet realise it.  
  
--- ---  
  
Syaoran dodged the guards easily and jumped swiftly onto the little platform in front of Sakura's window. He saw Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed motionlessly and his heart ached as he remembered what Miaka had said to him. He knocked on the window gently. The girl on the bed turned around. Sakura blinked, rubbing her swollen eyes once, and twice. Then she made up her mind that she isn't dreaming and came to open the window.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought I told you to go!"  
  
"You think you can get ride of me that easily?" Syaoran replied. His face was stern but his eyes held warmth in them. Sakura looked at him, emerald eyes wide.  
  
With a sudden movement, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered, as tears streamed down her cheeks once again.  
  
"Okay, okay, just don't get all soggy." Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in the embrace. "Let's go."  
  
"But I didn't pack my things." Sakura stammered.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "That's okay, I think Meiling didn't take all her clothes home. You can borrow hers." He looked around. "We better be fast, or Vivian might come."  
  
Sakura nodded following Syaoran out. Miaka watched them go and sent a silent prayer wishing them good luck.  
  
--- Later that night ---  
  
Sakura sat silently on the sofa staring at the fire in the fireplace, motionless. Her hair is still damp form the shower and she was wearing Syaoran's t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Syaoran walked into the room with two cups of hot coco in his hands. They'd finished their dinner a while ago and had cleaned up. He passed a cup to Sakura.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked the girl, standing in front of her.  
  
Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes were distant for a moment. Then she came back to reality. "I was thinking."  
  
"Of what?" Syaoran replied as he sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Is there pure evil in the world?" Sakura asked, her eyes distant once again.  
  
"Well, no. At least not in my opinion. You can't say a prey is bad only because it kills. Things are evil because of different reasons, or the way you think about them." Syaoran said, looking at the girl. "Why?"  
  
"I was thinking of Vivian. Miaka's mother was Vivian's nanny and she loved Vivian very much." Sakura replied, returning her gaze onto the fire. "Miaka told me that. She told me about Vivian's childhood as well."  
  
"People's personalities are made up from different things. It can be how they were treated and taught as children and as well as their own personality." Syaoran said the words out thoughtfully. "Tell me." Sakura didn't need to ask what it is that Syaoran wanted her to tell him, but understood what he meant- tell him the story of Vivian.  
  
"Vivian's mother died giving birth to her. Her father was very upset and angry, for he loved her mother very much and so he blamed everything on Vivian. Later he remarried and the stepmother hates Vivian as well. The stepmother never gave any children to Vivian's father though. Everyday, Vivian was treated badly like me, she was given endless lesson but she was often treated like a servant which I didn't because by then her family wasn't that rich." Sakura winced remembering it. Syaoran, who'd mistook the wince for cold, put an arm around her shoulder. Sakura rested her head on his manly shoulder as his warmth surrounded her and continued. "Though out that time, only two people cared about her- Miaka's mother and a servant boy named Ray. The others dare not. She swore for revenge one day, and she did. Later she married Mr. Tukisiro, a very rich men. They had an agreement and as far as I know, they weren't interested in each other. When Vivian finally got what she wanted- revenge her parents, they divorced. That's where I came in, for I was found by her, a little girl without any memories."  
  
Syaoran turned to face Sakura and teased. "But I don't know how you can be this. dense and forgetful when you have Vivian as your foster mother." 'And so cheerful and full of love' Syaoran thought, but didn't say it out loud. Sakura's fists hit onto Syaoran's chest as he laughed. Sakura stopped, baffled. Seeing her anger, Syaoran continued. "But that's probably because your family taught you well, I mean your real family." The last sentence were said with care for he remembered the shock Sakura has had.  
  
Sakura rested back onto the sofa and slipped another mouthful of the hot coco. "I remembered my name but strangely, I don't remember my last name at all. I know I have a big brother called Touya, my mother died when I was small and my father is a teacher. I can only recall a little of what they look like though." Hotness stunned her eyes. "I really want to know who they are." She said the last sentence with all her heart.  
  
Syoaran's grip on her shoulder tightened. "I will help you find your family. I'll help as much as I can."  
  
Sakura's face brightened. "You will?" Syaoran nodded. "Oh thank you so much!" She hugged Syaoran tightly, kissing his cheeks. Her excitement was unbelievable.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down." Syaoran blushed crimson in Sakura's tight embrace. Sakura settled down.  
  
Silence came between them, but they didn't mind it at all, for the silence was a comfortable one. Both were deep in their own thoughts. It was sometimes later when one of them has spoken. "Sakura, are you tired?" Syaoran asked the girl, whose head was resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. Syaoran chuckled. He took the sleeping girl upstairs in his arms.  
  
--  
  
She was dreaming.  
  
It was late in the night and her father and brother is still not home. It was raining outside. After debating with herself for a while she decided to go out and search for them. She ran out the house with an umbrella. Outside, the rain has turned into a storm. She searched and searched, but she could not find them. Maybe she had got on the wrong bus, or maybe she had got off the bus too early or too late, she was lost. She slipped, and fall into darkness. She called out. A familiar voice replied.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran put the girl gently onto her bed and was about to let go when he realised that Sakura's hands were clutching his shirt tightly. He tried to release her hands when Sakura called out in her dreams.  
  
"Touya, Father, where are you? don't leave me here. don't leave me alone.." Sakura's hands clutched tighter. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He could make Sakura's hands let go, but it will hurt her and he didn't want that to happen. 'I guess I won't be able to go back to my room' he thought gloomily. He lied down next to Sakura and started to sooth her, to comfort her. "Sakura, you still have me, you are not alone. I won't go, I promise. I won't leave you alone."  
  
--  
  
The voice was soothing and comfortable. Warm arms surrounded her. She calmed down, as other visions came.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura must have heard it for she stopped sobbing and calmed down. Syaoran sighed. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She looks pretty even with her tear saint face.  
  
Without knowing what he's going to do, he bent his head a little and kissed the girl lightly on her cherry lips.  
  
--  
  
She saw a woman walking towards her. The woman was surprised when she saw the girl before her. The woman had told her that she will take her as her foster daughter. She agreed. What else can she do? At that time, this seems to be the best decision for her since she had lost her memories. But she was wrong. The woman did treat her good, yet the woman would not allow her to go schools but let her have endless lessons of home tutoring. She was alone. Only a maid dared to stand up for her. The others were scared. She was sent to another school but for a reason.  
  
There, she met new friends, friends that loved her for who she was, not what she has. Those were her happiest days, all the times spent with them.  
  
A boy with amber eyes and messy chestnut hair came into her vision. A smile formed on her lips. He was the only one that dared to call her monster, the only one that teases her all the time yet always watch out for her.. He had never showed her that he cares for her but is always there when she needed, ready to help her out. Under the mask of coldness, he has an attentive, caring heart.  
  
-----  
  
As the two lips made contact, Syaoran realised something important- he has fallen in love with her.  
  
--  
  
Something touched her lips. The feeling it gave her was familiar. yet she couldn't remember what it was. She thought hard but gave up and fell into a deeper, calmer sleep.  
  
----  
  
Syaoran looked at the figure before him. She probably can't feel it, he thought to himself. He sighed (gee. I'm making him sighing a lot.) and rested, soon fallen asleep. They stayed that way through out the night, with Syaoran's arms around Sakura's shoulders, Sakura's head rested on Syaoran's collarbone and her hands around his waist.  
To be continued. 


	8. Here We Go

Here We Go  
  
They stayed that way through out the night, with Syaoran's arms around Sakura's shoulders, Sakura's head rested on Syaoran's collarbone and her hands around his waist.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes. 'This isn't my room' he thought, frowning. He tried to sit up as he realised the sleeping girl next to him. Scenes of last night came back to him. He got out of the bed quietly and went back to his room to get change and get Meiling's uniform. He went back to check on Sakura as he put the uniform on the end of the bed.  
  
The girl was still sound asleep. A warm smile started on his lips. She looks like an angel, lying there in the bed with her waist long honey brown hair spread around her. Under those eyelids with their long lashes, is the most beautiful emerald eyes you could find.  
  
Syaoran stood there for a while, hen went downstairs to prepare their breakfast. The breakfast was made and everything done when Syaoran started to wonder how long can the girl sleep, since they are going to be late if she sleeps any longer. He took his apron off and decided to check on Sakura again.  
  
-----  
  
"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty" a voice was calling her.  
  
"Mmmm. I want to sleep." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran looked at her, shaking his head helplessly.  
  
"Hey Sakura, if you don't wake up now, we'll be late." Syaoran sat down on the bed and bend down. "Sakura?"  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, only to see Syaoran's handsome face inches away from hers. "AHHHHHH!" She yelled.  
  
"Ouch Sakura!" Syaoran winced at the high-pitched scream. "I'm only telling you that we'll be late if you don't wake up at more then late of you don't get ready now."  
  
"Sorry, Syaoran. didn't mean it." Sakura smiled sheepishly at him. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here is some Miling's uniform I found, get change quickly and go downstairs to eat your breakfast, okay?" Syaoran said, pointing at the pile of clothes at the end of the bed that he had put previously.  
  
"Okay." Sakura nodded and got out of the bed as Syaoran exited the room.  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo entered the classroom to find that only Eriol has arrived. "Wow, I thought that Syaoran is Mr. Punctual. He is usually here whenever I arrive, plus I'm pretty late today."  
  
"I know," Eriol replied. "I kinda wonders what is happening over there ." Eriol grinned evilly.  
  
"Same here." Tomoyo smiled, as evil as him.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud noise outside the classroom. The door opened as Sakura and Syaoran entered. They were arguing.  
  
"It's all your fault!" "How am I supposed to know that you will need something or someone to wake you up in the morning?" "Miaka wakes me up all the time!" "Well that's your problem. I wonder why you were never late." "Because I eat fast." "Yeah, and you nearly chocked yourself this morning." "Did not!" "Yeah right" None of them seems to be able to think of words to fight so they changed into a glaring contest. Huge sweat drops rolled down Tomoyo and Eriol's head.  
  
-------  
  
In the other side of the room, Naomi watched with interest. So this fragile looking girl is her enemy. Funny. She had heard everything from Ken, about his fiancee saying that she will not marry him, and she will not allow this to happen to her as well. Especially not after her realisation of the one she loves. (In another words, she loves Syaoran.)  
  
-------  
  
"Hey, has Meiling rang you and told you about the party the night we graduated?" Syaoran asked Eriol and Tomoyo suddenly.  
  
Tomoyo nodded yes but Eriol frowned. Seeing this, Sakura explained to Eriol. "Meiling rang us this morning and told us that the Li Elders had decided to held a party to celebrate Syaoran finishing high school, as well as announcing who Syaoran is engage to."  
  
"Sakura, you have to promise me that I can me your costume, please?" Tomoyo begged, her eyes shiny.  
  
"O.ok." Sakura answered, a puzzle look forming on her face. Syaoran behind her raised an eyebrow and Eriol shrugged in answer. They all know how good Tomoyo is in making costumes and how much she likes to tape.  
  
--- ---  
  
"Go Syaoran!" Sakura and the girls yelled. It is lunch break right now and the girls are sitting under a tree cheering, watching along with others, at Syaoran and the guys playing soccer with another team. "Go Eriol! Go Takashi!" They yelled loudly.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go and grab a drink. Anyone wanna to come with me?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up.  
  
"I'll go." Rika got up and they left. Few seconds later, Naoko and Chiharu decided to follow Tomoyo and Rika, so they left, leaving Sakura sitting under the tree alone.  
  
Sakura sat with one hand under her chin as her eyes followed Syaoran around. The running Syaoran on the soccer field looks like a big boy. His hair is as messy as usual but his shirt is untucked and his tie is no-where to be seen. For a second, Syaoran and her eyes made contact. He threw her a bright smile. Sakura smiled back and blushed scarlet.  
  
"Well, Well, isn't this interesting." A voice appeared behind her. Sakura turned and saw Naomi walking out from behind the tree. "I see that you are the one that wants my fiance." She stated.  
  
"What if that's true?" Sakura asked mildly. Anger seems to shot through Naomi's face as it went red and white.  
  
"I will not allow that to happen." Naomi said though gritted teeth. This is the first time in her whole life that someone actually dared to speak to her like that, since she is the most precious thing of her parents. An idea came to her. "You've heard about the party that the Li's are having, right?" She asked. Sakura nodded in reply and Naomi continued, "That night, the Li Elders will decide who Syaoran's fiancee will be. And on that night will be the night that we'll see who wins."  
  
"Challenge accepted." Sakura said as Naomi turned and left. Tomoyo walked pass Naomi and knew that Naomi was up to no good. Later that day, Sakura told Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol what happened during lunchtime and they all agreed that they shall not worry about it until that day. which will com, pretty soon.  
  
---- ---  
  
Days passed quickly as the year 12s graduated. Surprisingly, Sakura got a good mark in math, which she thanked Syaoran for all his benefits by making him a green scarf. (I know this sounds very familiar. Muahahahaha ^^ll)  
  
Tomoyo started to prepare both Sakura and her costume ever since two weeks before the party and would not let anyone see it. They arrived at the Li mansion on the day the party is held. Tomoyo and Meiling brought Sakura around the place, showing her peoples and around the house, though she didn't get to see Syaoran's mother- Yelen, and the Li Elders.  
  
Evening, everything was prepared and ready as they all changed into their evening gowns. Syaoran and Eriol was wearing tux, waiting on the hallway for the girls to appear.  
  
The door opened as Tomoyo and Meiling stepped out. Meiling was wearing a red Chinese traditional gown with her hair tie up the usual way- two buns with some hair down. Tomoyo was wearing a navy blue sleeveless long gown. Her hair was tied up in a bun only leaving two strips of hair at the front. She smiled at the guys then turned to back in the door, "Sakura, don't be shy. Come out!" Sakura mumbled something in reply but wouldn't come out no matter what Tomoyo and Meiling persuaded.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have all night to wait for you." Meiling teased, it's the truth anyway.  
  
Sakura stepped out of the room. Eriol raised an eyebrow and Syaoran was stunned.  
  
---  
A/n. I know this is a short chapter. but this is the best I can do for now.. T^T Since the school had started, I wasn't allowed on the computer much. not that I have any time. *sighs. school's killing me. T^T 


	9. The Truth Unfolds

A/n. boy, am I glad that I'm not yet killed by the school.  
  
The Truth Unfolds  
  
Sakura stared into the mirror, face blushing hard. She was wearing a pink long dress- well; it was rather like a two piece dress with a top and the actual dress, except that the top overlaps the dress a little at the waist, so you do not have your tummy showing. The top is a sleeveless top, yet unlike the ordinary ones, this one shows her bare shoulders and back, with only a stripe like thing which goes around the back of her neck to support her top. The dress, tightened to show her tiny waist, loosens as it goes down. The outfit is all pink, with a faint decoration of cherry blossoms. Her honey brown up-to-shoulder hair was loosened, with two little stripes put on both sides of her face, tied with a little pink band a little up the end. Sakura had to admit, Tomoyo is a good designer.  
  
Outside, Tomoyo and Meiling is running out of patience. Sakura took a deep breath. She knew that Syaoran will also be outside the door, and she felt so nerves for him too see her in these clothes, though she has no idea why. She walked nervously towards the door and out into the hallway.  
  
-- --- Kinomoto ---- ---  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka sat onto the driver seat, restless. A young man that looked liked his son sat down on the seat next to the driver seat.  
  
"Do you think it is really her?" Fujitaka asked his son, Kinomoto Touya.  
  
"I don't know. but the photos that Li guy sent us looked so much like her." Touya replied calmly, unlike what he is feeling inside. "Those emerald eyes. so like mother's." Touya muttered in to himself, then, in a brighter tone, he said, "What are we waiting for, we won't get to see her if we don't go to Li's party."  
  
Fujitaka smiled at his son. "That's right. Let's go."  
  
--- ---- ---- ---- ----  
  
Yelen and the Elders sat down on their seats. "Where is Syaoran?" One asked.  
  
"Master Li and his friends are still getting ready." A servant replied politely.  
  
Yelen's eyebrow went in a frown as she heard this. His son was never late. Why then, wasn't he here? The Elders were a little surprised as well.  
  
Suddenly, four young ladies came running into the ballroom. "Mother, Mother, you can't believe how cute the girls looked!" they all talked at the same time, trying to get their message to their mother. They are Syaoran's four elder sisters. and they all like cute things.  
  
The four young ladies went on chatting, but Yelen's attention wasn't on them, but on why her son was late.  
  
---- --- --- --- ---  
  
Syaoran took a sharp breath as he saw the girl before him. She was amazingly beautiful. Behind him, Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged a glance. The plan did work, those two are in love yet none of them had realised it, well, not that they know of. Why else would Syaoran stay and wait for the girls to show up, when he never lets himself late? Talk about late, they are not just late, they are VERY late.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, we'll go the ballroom first and we'll see you guys later, ok?" Tomoyo said while pulling Eriol and Meiling away with her, leaving no time for the two to protest in any way.  
  
As much as she wanted to tape the couple, she couldn't. Oh well, she thought gloomily. At least I can tape them when they are at the ball room.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sakura glared at the disappearing body of her three 'good friends', who had now decided to leave her alone in this dress with a young (and handsome looking) man. Talk about this, Sakura took a glance at the young man before her. He was incredibly handsome, Sakura thought. She blushed deeply, realising what she was thinking. What is wrong with her?  
  
Syaoran was in no better state. He could not leave his eyesight off Sakura.  
  
Sakura started to speak. "Tell the truth," She blushed, and smiled, "What do you think?" She whirled around, her long dress flowing around her. "Does this dress suit me?"  
  
Syaoran also blushed a pretty pink. "You.you. look good." he stammered.  
  
Sakura's face dimmer a little, "That's all?"  
  
Syaoran blushed harder. "No, no, I didn't mean it. you look. perfect. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He meant it.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I hope you didn't say this to any other woman you've seen in your life."  
  
Syaoran's hands went and cupped Sakura's cheek. "No. I hardly praise any women." Sakura's heart beat went faster as their eyes made contact. "And you are the only women I've praised outside my family." His eyes were serious once again, but you can see the faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Hearing this, Sakura felt joy and satisfied. She closed her hands around Syaoran's hand, and closed her eyes momently. His hands lifted away and she felt something cold touching her neck. She opened her eyes as she saw the cold thing. It was a necklace; a faint pink cord suspending an emerald stone shaped in the shape of a cherry blossom. Sakura looked up. "Syaoran. I."  
  
Syaoran put a finger on her mouth. "Shh. I'm giving this to you." He said and smiled.  
  
A warm feeling passed through Sakura, and she couldn't help the urge to hug him. "Thank you, you're the best!" a single tear drop rolled down her cheek. A tear of happiness.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "You're welcome." Sakura let go of him and Syaoran offered his arm. "We should get going by now, otherwise the Elders will think that we are lost." Sakura giggled. "By the way, did I tell you that I have another surprise for you?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Am I the kind for person that is likely to put a joke on you like that?"  
  
Sakura thought it over. "Ummmm. "  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Ummmm." Sakura looked around and saw that they are near the ballroom. "Yes." The moment she finish her speech, she ran.  
  
Syaoran took a sharp breath- she is still herself, then- and yelled, "Sakura! You get back here this instance. Oh you little monster, wait till I get my hands on you!"  
  
They burst into the ballroom, laughing.  
  
---- ----  
  
Laughter was heard from the hallway, Yelen listened carefully for the owners of the sounds. One was a girl's voice, clear and merry. The other one was.familiar, in some ways. Yelen thought hard. The voice is definitely a male, but who could it be? The guests aren't here yet, and everyone is here already- everyone expect her son and his so-called fiancee, the girl called Sakura that Meiling has spoken highly about. Wait; did she just say that only her son and the girl isn't present? Then. could it be. could the other voice be. the thought was dismissed out of Yelen's mind immediately. No, it couldn't possibly by Syaoran. Or could it?  
  
While Yelen was thinking, Tomoyo had everything prepared- of course, her video camera!!! (Meiling: ^x^U) Tomoyo just couldn't wait to see the facial express that the Elders will have when they see Syaoran laughing. She smiled evilly at Meiling, who is holding yet another video camera to record Sakura and Syaoran's every movement.  
  
The laughter arrived at the door as it burst open. A young girl ran in, and hides herself behind Tomoyo, seeking for shelter- Yelen looked, interested. No girl had dared to behave like this, so wild and carefree, especially in front of the Li Elders and Yelen herself. The Elders are interested as well, all looking and wondering about what will happen next.  
  
Another figure ran into the room as well, thought this time it was a young man. Yelen's eyes widened as she realised who the young man was. The Elders' jaws all fell on the ground as they, also, realised who the young man was. It was no other then Syaoran himself.  
  
The Elders rubbed their eyes- they had never thought, that, in their lives, they will see the young man laugh. Yet now, they are seeing it! The Elders turned to Sakura thoughtfully. They know the boy well, too well, that they know he would not have laughed by only Tomoyo and Meiling. Maybe he will, but it would not have been so merry- a laugh deep from the heart.  
  
The Elders exchanged glances. This girl must be the one, then. The Elders believed in an ancient rule- a rule of a true love. It was said that everyone was born for a reason, and have an only one- special and only- as their soul mate, someone that understands he or she well. Then it is set. this girl is the one. The decisions made, they turned to Yelen as they all talked about this matter.  
  
---- ----  
  
"Tomoyo~ help!" Sakura seek for shelter behind Tomoyo. She squeaked as Syaoran caught her.  
  
"Now I've got you in my grasp, you little monster." Syaoran growled pretending to be angry, yet there was laughter in his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Sakura giggled, because Syaoran was making funny faces at her.  
  
He smiled- an evil smile. It didn't make Sakura feel nervous, but quiet the opposite; instead it made her blush and heart beating faster. 'What is happening?' she asked herself mentally, rather baffled. But then the question was very confusing- and she didn't want to know what is happening, though she is quiet aware of it, and yet, she is afraid of it at the same time.  
  
"I am going to show you the surprise I mentioned to you before." He leaned closer to her, his warm breathing on her face. "Then I'm going to show you to my family."  
  
Sakura is rather confused. "What surprise do you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh you will know soon enough." Syaoran answered, looking around. "There they are!" He said suddenly as he walked towards two men who had just entered the door, pulling Sakura along with him. Sakura wondered if Syaoran know his own strength- you either walk or being dragged by him.  
  
--- ---  
  
Yelen looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. Usually he would have come to her by now, but instead he is joking with his friends and taking the girl away to see someone. He must have a very strong feeling for this girl, then. For all she knows, the Li men are stubborn. She watched with interest. Oh well, he will come to see her sooner or later. Now all the guests are arriving, she better welcome them first.  
  
---- ----  
  
Naomi and Ken watched as Sakura and Syaoran walked pass. They are invited as well, since their family and the Li family are friends. They are now looking at Syaoran and Sakura. Suddenly, Syaoran said something, and Sakura giggled.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Naomi asked in a whisper. Naomi envied Sakura- she might have wanted to marry Syaoran for his money at first, but she has fallen in love with him.  
  
"Depends." Ken answered. Naomi raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, we shall do whatever we can to prevent the two realise their feelings. towards each other." Ken smiled, a thought forming in his mind. He gestured for Naomi to come close and told her his plan. Naomi smiled in reply. It was a perfect, yet simple plan.  
  
--- ---  
  
Fujitaka and Touya entered the room. They were few of the first ones to arrive.  
  
They looked around. The place was big, and they felt uncomfortable here. Suddenly, a man with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes walked towards them, a girl followed - well, rather being dragged- behind him. They stopped in front of Fujitaka and Touya. Touya glared at the young man hard. 'He must be Li Syaoran, then."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr Kinomoto." Syaoran said politely. Fujitaka returned the greeting, and Syaoran continued. "I have brought her here."  
  
--- ---  
  
Vivian entered the room. She had, after all, decided to come, since no matter what, Sakura is still her foster daughter. She knows that Sakura loves Syaoran (it was kind of obvious to many people). Their love brought back a memory of hers, a long forgotten memory that she'd just remembered, one of a little girl and her lover, who can never be together.  
  
Vivian looked around, and sighed. A wave of weariness came over her. She wonders where he is.  
  
--- ---  
  
Sakura tried to look over Syaoran's shoulder when they stopped in front of two men, but Syaoran seems to have blocked her view on purpose. Then, without any warning, Syaoran stepped aside. Sakura looked up, into a pair of eyes that had so often appeared in her dreams before. This. something in the back of her mind stirred.  
  
Fujitaka looked at the girl before him. It was her! No matter how much she might have changed, he will never mistake her with any other girl. Those emerald green eyes, so like her mother, Nadesiko. Beside him, Touya took a sharp breath. "Sakura. Is. is that you?" Touya breathed.  
  
Sakura looked in puzzlement at the one who had spoken. Memories came back and her eyes widened as she remembered who they were. "Father! Touya!"  
  
"Sakura! Oh where have you been all these time? You had us so worried about you!" Fujitaka exclaimed.  
  
Sakura titled her head, thought the question over, and answered with a sheepish smile. "You know the night I disappeared? It was a late night, but you two weren't home yet, plus it was raining outside, so I decided to go and find you two. Then I got lost. and I think I fell over, and lost my memory." Tears were about to come out, but she blinked it away. This is a happy moment; she should not upset others by crying.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, and said, "Well, at least we're back together now." Sakura smiled, and nodded. They looked at each other.  
  
Behind Sakura, Syaoran cleared his throat, "Sakura, I'm sorry to say this to you, since you have just reunion with your family, but now I would like to take you away- to introduce you to my family."  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's okay. There will be enough time after this. Now I know my name is Kinomoto Sakura." She said, satisfied. Syaoran smiled, and ruffled Sakura's hair.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya saw everything. Touya glared at Syaoran. Sensing the glare, Syaoran glared back at Touya.  
  
Sakura looked at them, didn't at all sense the tension between the two. She tugged Syaoran's sleeve. "Are we going now?" She asked. Syaoran broke the glare and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, we should get going now." He nodded politely to Fujitaka, who nodded in reply, and the two walked away.  
  
"Isn't he a remarkable young man?" Fujitaka asked his son after a long silence.  
  
Touya spoke through his clenched teeth, "More like a brat to me."  
  
Fujitaka chuckled at the comment. "Touya, my son. You are still a protective brother, after all these years. She is grown, Touya, she is a young woman now."  
  
Touya looked away, didn't want to admit the fact.  
  
--- ---  
  
Sakura and Syaoran chatted away, well, mostly Sakura talking, but Syaoran didn't mind. He likes to listen to her sweet voice talking. They were never of make-ups, clothes and all those type of things that girly-girls would talk about. But just normal daily things.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura quietened. Syaoran asked, "What's wrong?" he stopped walking, and turned around to face her. Sakura looked at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Something is going on in her mind.  
  
Finally, Sakura started to speak. "Syaoran, did you organised my father and brother to come to the ball?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how? and why?" Sakura asked, puzzled. No one has ever done anything especially for her before.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her. "I used the descriptions you had given me when you told me about your family and used my power as the leader of the Li clan to find them. And why, because I wanted to." What he didn't tell her is that he did it for her because of love.  
  
Warmth streamed through Sakura's body, and she felt as if she is going to burst with it. Suddenly, without any thinking, Sakura tip-toed and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. (Awwww)  
  
Syaoran was surprised, very surprised, that he blushed like a human tomato. (I would love to see that. hehehehee)  
  
Sakura smiled at him, her face blushing a little. She wondered why she did it. maybe it's because he was always helping her out. or maybe it's because he is someone special to her. wait, did she just said that he is someone special to her? Mmmm, where did that come from? Sakura thought hard. Awww. thinking about emotions and feelings makes one's mind hurt. too complicated. Why can't things just stay the way they are?  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl's face, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He saw the timidness in the kiss on the cheek and the emotions that passed through her green emerald eyes. Good. That means her feelings towards her has changed- it is no longer a friend anymore, but someone closer.  
  
He picked her hand up, and hooked it with his arm. "Come on, Sakura. I want you to meet the Elders and my mother." He said, and Sakura nodded in reply. "and show them how special you are." He muttered, but Sakura didn't hear it- she was too concentrated in her own thoughts.  
  
--- ----  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran walking together while talking. They looked happy- like a couple, Tomoyo thought. She knows that Syaoran already knew his feeling towards Sakura, and Sakura loves Syaoran, thought she hasn't yet realise it. They needed a push.  
  
Tomoyo looked around. Good, the musicians are already here. She indicated them to play.  
  
--- ---  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking into the centre of the ballroom, heading to where Syaoran think the Elders are, when the music started. Syaoran stopped walking again and turned around. He made a gesture to Sakura. "Would care for a dance?" He asked.  
  
Sakura giggled, "But I always stepped on other's feet when I dance." It was true- Vivian tried to let Sakura learn dancing, but due to the 'accidents' she had created by stepping on other's feet, Vivian gave up on trying to let Sakura learn dancing.  
  
"Then just have to try my best to avoid it." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura smiled, and put her hand onto Syaoran's big palm. Sakura tried her best to not to step on Syaoran's foot, but it doesn't seems to work, so she decided to have a big gap between herself and Syaoran. Syaoran didn't like it at all. He likes her smell of cherry blossoms, and is enjoying this, so he pulled Sakura closer. Sakura's heart beat went uneven. 'Why would I feel like this when I'm with him?' Sakura thought. Things around her are getting weirder- even her own feeling. Then again, does that mean anything? After thinking for a while, Sakura decided to give up, and she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran grinned, but once again, our little beauty was in her own thoughts- and probably in la-la land- thus didn't notice the grin.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Syaoyue: How's everybody? Even though this is only term one, I thought I would be dead for sure. so many assignments!!! Sorry for not updating for so long. ^.^ but you guys don't have much to wait, because I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter . 


	10. You're the only one

A/n: Let's hope this is the last chapter… I won't drag on anymore… .

.

You're the only one

The music slowed down, indicating the end of the dance. "It is time for you to meet my Mother and the Elders." Syaoran whispered next to Sakura's ears. Sakura smiled and nodded in reply. They walk over to where Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol are. "Wait here." With that, Syaoran left.  
  


All of a sudden, nervousness hit Sakura. What if the Elders don't like her? What would Syaoran's mother think of her? All sorts of question were popping out in her head, making her feeling so nerves. Sakura had quiet forgotten the fact that she is not actually Syaoran's fiancee.   
  


Tomoyo, who is standing next to Sakura, saw the nervousness that Sakura is having. She chuckled, "Sakura, calm down." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with helpless eyes. "You are not meeting Yelen as your mother-in-law anyway, why so nerves?" Tomoyo pointed out. She is currently enjoying teasing Sakura.

Sakura was startled. Why was she nerves in the first place any way? In the back of her mind, something is turning up in her thoughts. Though she is not sure what, or rather, she is denying it. She once loves, but wasn't loved. The scar that Vivian had given her was too deep, and she had never actually recovered from it. This time, the impact of this love is much stronger, and she would definitely not be able to recover from it at all if she was to be the victim. 

--- ---

Syaoran walked up to his Mother and the Elders. "There you are, Syaoran." Yelen said sternly, though her expression was soft. Syaoran bowed in reply. "Where is she? I thought that you want Sakura to meet us." Syaoran looked up in surprise. Then he understood. His mother had known about this all along. He had learnt to love, and she is proud of him. Syaoran smiled at his mother. "I'll take her here."

Syaoran looked into the crowd of people, trying to look for Sakura. Then he found her. She was talking with a group of people. He walked over, and hugged her tiny waist from the back. Sakura yelped in surprise. "Syaoran!" 

"Sorry ladies, I'm taking her away." Syaoran said to the crowd, ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Oh, that's ok, as long as you would bring her back." The ladies giggled, and some looked at Syaoran with a '100 watt' sweet smile- the kind that would make you sick. Syaoran ignored them all, though Sakura was rather annoyed. They walked towards the place where Yelen and the Elders are.   
  


"Mother and Elders, this is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura smiled shyly at them. All the Elders, including Yelen, studied her carefully. So she is the girl, the girl that had taught Li Syaoran to love. They talked, and all the Elders found themselves immediately liking the young girl before them. Yelen looked at the conversation going on between the Elders and Sakura and smiled. Her son has definitely chosen a good wife. She joined the conversation. 

None of them realised when Syaoran walked away. 

--- ---

Syaoran walked onto the balcony and out into the garden outside. He was relieved that the Elders and his Mother like Sakura. Syaoran arrived at a fountain. As he walked near it, he saw a shadow standing near the fountain. He raised an eyebrow, and waited for the shadow to speak up first. 

--- ---

It was a while later when Sakura finally realised Syaoran was gone. She excused herself from the Elders and Yelen, and went to find Syaoran. 

"Sakura!" Someone called her name. She turned around, and found the source of the voice. It was some of the ladies that she was talking to before Syaoran took her away to introduce her to his parents. 

"You called?" Sakura asked. 

They smiled. A young woman asked, "Where is your cute fiance?"

Sakura blushed, but retorted. "He is not cute; he is very arrogant and annoying." For some strange reason, this woman looks rather familiar- she reminds Sakura of Syaoran. Wait, why would they be connected together? Oh well, that's probably my imagination, Sakura thought to herself. 

They giggled. The same young woman said, "Sure Sakura."

"I'm telling the truth." She retorted, face blushing.

"Sure."

"Hey Fiemie, stop teasing Sakura." Another young woman said. "I mean, you wouldn't want our cute little brother to know that you've been teasing his cute fiancee, do you?" Two other women giggled. (so there is four all together- you should be able to guess who they are…)

Memory came back to Sakura as she remembered who they were. They were Syaoran's four elder sisters- Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuuite and Fiemie. 

--- ---

Naomi waited for Syaoran to walk in. She is sure that Syaoran has seen her, and is waiting for her to speak first. Naomi stepped out of the shadow. "Syaoran…" 

Syaoran kept his distance from her. His face was emotionless, his eyes cold, void of any expression. 

Naomi took a deep breath to gather up her courage. "I… I want you to know… that I love you. And I want to be your wife." She looked at Syaoran with tears in her eyes, her beautiful face with sadness in them. She had realised who she loves, after all these times. Seeing Syaoran being so nice to Sakura she was jealous. She had to admit, she had asked her parents to arrange the engagement between her and Syaoran in the first place because of money, but later on her attitude changed. 

Syaoran still wore no expression, but his eyes softened a little. Naomi saw the change and mistaken it, thought that she might just still have a chance. Hope was in her eyes, and in her heart. "Would… would you give me another chance?" She begged.

Syaoran looked away. "There was once a boy that dose not know how to love, but was taught by a girl that needed love." He breathed out the words clearly, and slowly. 

Naomi looked up at him, starlet. Then she understood. "You changed… because of her, right? That girl, Sakura."

Syaoran looked back to Naomi, "What do you think?"

Naomi looked down. "So there was never a chance for me in the first place… right?"

He merely smiled. "That you would need to figure it out yourself."

Tears streamed down from Naomi's eyes. "Is there any way that I can do to be treated the way you do to her?"

More tears streamed down, sainted her pretty face. A finger came to wipe her tear away. She looked up, surprised. It was Syaoran. "I… I… you…"

A small smile crept up to Syaoran's lips. "There was never a chance for anyone. Sakura is the only one that I will ever love." His smile deepened from the thought of Sakura.

"Then… could we be friends?" Naomi pleaded, raising her tear saint face to Syaoran. 

Syaoran nodded. 

"Thank… thank you" Naomi sobbed. 

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she sobbed into a strong shoulder.

--- ---

Sakura finally sneaked away from Syaoran's four… um… insane about cute things… sisters. She quickened her pace as she walked out into the gardens. Someone has told her that they had seen Syaoran walking into the gardens.   
  


She heard talking from the water fountain, and she walked slowly towards it. There where two voices. Both familiar- one was definitely Syaoran's, but the other one she could not remember. She tried to keep her noise down as she approached behind the fountain. She poked her head around, and gasped in surprise.  


It was Syaoran alright, but the other person was Naomi, and as if that is not enough, Naomi's face was hidden in Syaoran's embrace, and Syaoran's arm was around Naomi's shoulder. Sakura's heart tightened. Tears rolled down her cheek without any notice. She turned around sharply, and ran.   


Syaoran heard the rustle of the leaves and turned to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of a pink dress. His eyebrows went together in a frown. Who could it be? He wondered to himself. It was then that he smelt the faint scent of a cherry blossom. Startled, he decided to run after the girl, but a hand grabbed him tight.  


Naomi knew that Syaoran and her were in sight of Sakura, and that's why she had specially hidden her face in Syaoran's embrace. When Syaoran decided to go after the girl, Naomi grabbed his sleeves. She would not let him go after the girl.   


"Let me go!" Syaoran growled.  


Naomi smiled with sadness. "No… I will not let you go."  


Syaoran smirked. So, she thinks she can keep him? Think again. "If I want to go, not even you would be able to keep me." She is either too conceited about her beauty or too stupid. With a swift movement, Syaoran disappeared after the girl. Naomi looked at the disappearing figure and sighed. After all, he only loves her. Tears streamed down from her cheeks again. "Guess that I will never to be able to be the one you loved. She is a lucky girl… I envy her."

--- ---

Sakura ran into the ballroom, found Tomoyo, and started to cry in Tomoyo's arms. Tomoyo and the gang were very surprised. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked gently. Sakura only cried harder, but did not reply.   


Syaoran stormed into the room. His eyes landed on Tomoyo and Sakura, and he hurried over. Syaoran's eyes were of love, care and worry. "Sakura…" he was not his usual self, with those emotionless face and cold politeness.   


Sakura saw him approaching. "Tomoyo, take me to somewhere else …" she begged, "I feel unwell … I want to be quiet and alone for a while."  


"Okay, Sakura." Tomoyo said, a worried look on her face. What had happened? Her sight landed on Syaoran. "Do you want Syaoran to stay with you?"   


Sakura's head was shaking viciously. "No! Please, no…"  


Tomoyo patted Sakura's head, and lead her to another room, where she left Sakura alone, and returned to the gang and Syaoran. "What happened?" Meiling demanded to Syaoran.  


"Is she ok?" It seems to Tomoyo that Syaoran would not answer her unless she answers him, so she nodded. Syaoran sighed, and looked away.   


They remained silence for a while, then Meiling spoke again. "Tomoyo, Eriol, let's go. He won't tell us anything." Meiling wanted to yell at Syaoran, ask what he had done to hurt Sakura so, but didn't know where to start. She stomped her feet on the ground angrily.  


Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with sad eyes. Something has definitely happened between the two. She observed carefully at Syaoran's expression- tints of sadness, agony and most of all, the pain of love.  


Eriol, on the other side, was thinking. There must be a reason that Syaoran didn't want to talk about it, though he didn't know what reason it could be. He sighed. "Syaoran, I know you want to do this on your own, but if you need any help, tell me, and I will do whatever I can to help you."   


Syaoran nodded. His eyes, has once more become emotionless, but to Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling, emotions swirled behind it. He walked away, leaving the three to themselves.

--- ---

Sakura sobbed quietly. Her mind is a jumble of mess. She does not know nor understand what she is feeling, emotions passed through her head like a fast flow of water. She felt… sad, disbelieve, and most of all, confused and jealous.   


All of a sudden Sakura quietened. She poked out her tongue and giggled- her's is a happy nature, and she doesn't want herself be bothered about this confusing, headache giving matter anymore. She wiped the remains of her tears away, the sign of weakness, and walked out of the room in her usual happy self.  


Tomoyo and Meiling ran up to her. "Sakura, are you ok?" "We were so worried about you." They said at the same time.  


Sakura giggled. "I'm fine. I was feeling down just then, but I'm fine now, no need to worry."   


Both Tomoyo and Meiling gave a relieve sigh. Suddenly, Meiling said, "You know Syaoran was worried about you too?" Sakura's face whitened a little, but only Tomoyo noticed it. Meiling talked on excitingly, "You should have seen him when he walked into the room…"  


Tomoyo cut in, "Meiling, can you please get us a cup of grape juice that you had brought me before? The one that tastes like wine- I want Sakura to have a try with it."

  
  


"Ok." Meiling replied, and skipped away to fetch the juice.  


"Tomoyo?" Sakura inquired.  


"Guess that you know what I'm doing." Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura looked at her in puzzlement. "I want to ask- what happened?"  


Sakura turn her face away. "I… I don't really want to talk about it…. Sorry."  


Tomoyo smiled in understanding. "That's ok. We all have secrets of our own. But sometimes it is better to share it with someone then to accept it on your own."  


They sat silent for a while, then Sakura asked. "Tomoyo, what is the meaning of love?"  


Tomoyo hold her head and thought for a moment. "Love? I don't really know. But what I do know, is that one cannot live without love. Love is every where, whether you want it or not."  


"Then how do you know if you love someone or not?"  


Tomoyo smiled. She is finally realising her feelings, Tomoyo thought to herself. "Do you care for him?"  


Sakura nodded. "Yes, but I also care for you, Meiling, Eriol, my father and brother…"

  
  


"Yet this care you have for us is different from the one you have for your love, Sakura. You will always want him to think you as the prettiest woman, he will often appear in your dreams and you can talk to him for hours and wouldn't run out of topics. You can talk about the simplest things, even if you don't talk, you will still fill content. You two will have great understanding towards each other- even without words, sometimes."  


Sakura looked thoughtfully at Tomoyo. "Thank you, Tomoyo."  


"No problem, Sakura. Just remember- always be true to your feelings." Tomoyo smiled.  


"Okay." Sakura nodded.  


"I got the juice!!!" Meiling shouted, running towards them.   


Tomoyo winced at the shout. "Meiling, can't you be gentler? It is my ears that are affording your high pitch scream." Tomoyo complained.  


"Sorry…" Meiling smiled sheepishly. "But I got the juice!"  


"Let me try it!" Sakura yelped happily, acting like a children.   


Tomoyo exchanged a glance with Eriol; she is relieved that Sakura has gone back to her own self.

--- ---

Syaoran sat at the window silt, looking up at the stars. A voice coming from the back startled him. "Syaoran."  


He turned around. It was his mother, Yelen. "Mother…" Yelen walked over and looked up at the sky. They stay silent for a while.  


"Have you told her?" Yelen asked softly. "About how you feel?"  


"No, Mother."  


"Well, you better tell her, and soon. After all, she is going to be your fiancee… tonight." Yelen smiled.  


Syaoran looked at her mother, a soft smile at his lips. "Yes."  


They stood silently for another while. Then Yelen spoke again. "No matter what you do, your father and I will always be proud of you."  


"I… I thought Father was never proud of me… he never said any praise." His face was in the shadows, but there was hurt in his voice.  


"He thinks that if he gives you any praise at all, you would be too proud of yourself." Thinking about this, Yelen chuckled lightly.   


Syaoran turned around, and gave his mother a hug. He whispered at Yelen's ear, "I love you, Mother. And Father, too."   


Yelen smiled warmly at her son. "Go, find her, and tell her the news."  


"I will." With that, Syaoran disappeared into the crowd.  


Yelen stood at the window for a little bit longer, looking up at the sky. She whispered. "You are wrong, my husband." Yelen smiled. "Syaoran is so like you… the same stubbornness, and an emotion like fire- so well kept, that it is so hard to guess."

--- ---

Sakura was talking to Meiling when Ken came to ask her for a dance. She looked at him strangely. Next to her, Meiling asked. "Ken, are you sure you are not sick? Did you had a fever, and burnt your brain?"  


Ken smiled at them. "I'm perfectly fine. What's wrong with asking Sakura for a dance?"   


To prevent the two fighting, Sakura answered smiling, "Nothing is wrong with that."  


Sakura felt a pair of hands went around her tiny waist from the back. "Then, do I have the pleasure to dance with you, Sakura?" a voice from the back asked. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.  


"Hey, I asked her first!" Ken shouted angrily at Syaoran. (Yes, it was Syaoran…)   


"Let go of me…" Sakura said in a tiny voice, face blushing.  


"No." Syaoran whispered at her ear. His warm breath tickling her neck. "I asked for a dance."  


Sakura turned around in his embrace to face him. "Fine."   


It was then that she realised her face was only inches away from his. Time seems to stop, as she inhaled her breath. Syaoran made a sudden movement, and the next thing Sakura realised is- she has been kissed by Syaoran. Electricity shot through her, and she found herself defenceless to the kiss. She should not be doing this! Her brain tells her, but she cannot keep herself. Most annoying of all, she is reacting to the kiss! Syaoran ended to kiss, and gave her a satisfy grin, like a wolf who had caught its prey off guard. She hid her face in his embrace.  


"So how did you like it?" Syaoran breathed into her ears.  


Sakura refused to answer him, but hid her face still. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Meiling, Ken, Eriol and Tomoyo- WITH her video recorder. (Hehehe ^.^ I'm evil… um… I think I'm on high… .) She didn't have time to answer Syaoran- too shy anyway- for an angry roar was heard, from Ken.  


"Li Syaoran, what do you think YOU are doing to MY fiancee?" Sakura winced at the volume of the roar.   


"I AM NOT YOUR FIANCEE, for your information!" Sakura retorted in the same volume as Ken had. Hands- Syaoran's hands are still around her waist- tightened. She looked up, into the amber eyes of Syaoran. He has a smirk with tease on his face, but his eyes contained love.   


"Go Sakura!" Her friends cheered her; she smiled at them in return.  


"Sakura, you are my fiancee!" ken shouted, "How can you disobey your foster mother?"  


"I choose who I want to marry!" Sakura retorted. "We are not living in olden China you know?"  


Ken couldn't think of anything to reply, so he turned to fire at… "Li Syaoran, you shouldn't let a woman do your fighting for you."   


"I'm not asking her to." Syaoran shrugged, a grin on his face. "Besides, she is 'my' fiancee… I wouldn't mind letting her." That's a clue, Sakura look at him suddenly. He just said that she is his fiancee… does that mean anything? She thought… but he likes Naomi. She needs no proof for denying it, because she had seen Syaoran and Naomi hugging in the garden near the fountains. Err… thinking about this hurts her poor little happy natured mind, so she decided to come back to this question later.  


"Besides, you will need to ask my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, for my marriage Not Vivian." Sakura added.  


"Who is he?" Ken asked out of curiosity. He had never heard of Kinomoto Fujitaka before.  


"Kinomoto Fujitaka is my real father." Sakura answered with a satisfied grin. "Syaoran found who my father is."  


"Then… what is my reword going to be?" A whisper at her ears, leaving her with a tingle feeling shooting through her body, it was Syaoran.   


"What do you want?" Sakura turned around, facing Syaoran with a raised eyebrow.  


"You."  


Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she looked at the young man before her. Is he telling her that he wants her? But… what about Naomi? She thought that he likes Naomi! "But… I… I thought… you…" She didn't know how nor what to reply. She looked at him, her eyes showing confusion. "What about Naomi?" words blurred out of her mouth before she can stop herself. "I saw you and her… in the garden…" she shook her head, trying to clear her mind.   


Syaoran's eyes narrowed. So it was her that saw Naomi and him in the garden… and that is probably why she was upset, and wouldn't see him, when he came running back. Suddenly, Sakura turned, and fled. "Sakura!"

--- ---

She ran as fast as she could, running was the only thought in her mind. She does not know where she is running towards, but let her feet take control. She tried to tire herself out, tried not to think. Tears are streaming out of her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. Behind her, she could hear someone calling her name. But she didn't stop… she didn't want to stop. She ran on for another while. The fountain appeared before her, and she stopped. This was where she saw them… Naomi in Syaoran's embrace. Slowly, she put her hand into the water in the fountain. 'Cold…' she thought. A drop of water touched her face, and she looked up. It has started to rain. She touched her face lightly. Rain, tear and water mixed together, and she couldn't identify it.   


"Sakura…" Syaoran finally caught up to her. She looked so fragile, he thought. "Sakura," he called softly. She turned around, and backed away as she saw who it was. "Listen to me." She looked at him, emotionless and silent. He doesn't like this at all. His Sakura is always cheerful, energetic, but never silent… and cold… like this. "It wasn't what it looked like." Syaoran said, 'it' identifying the embrace between him and Naomi.   


Sakura didn't need to ask what 'it' means, but understood straight away. She kept silent, but her eyebrow went together in a frown. She had recalled something faintly… something about if you love someone, you will understand what they mean without words… and all this is applying to what is happening right now.  


While Sakura's mind was drifting off, Syaoran walked closer towards Sakura. He stopped right in front of her, his shadow covering her. He studied the emotion in her eyes carefully. Confusion… and… something he does not understand. "Sakura." He called softly.  


She looked up, and emerald meet amber. He bent down a little, and kissed her. Sakura asked softly when the kiss ended, "Why…" but she didn't get to finish her question. Syaoran silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. He cupped her face up.   


"Do you trust me?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, then nodded. He smiled, "then would you believe me if I say that Naomi told me that she loves me but I say that I already have someone that I love?"   


Sakura hesitated, and looked away. Should she believe him or not? It is true that Syaoran never lied to her… but, this is different. Why, she does not know. While she was thinking, Syaoran waited patiently for her answer. Sakura looked back at him, her decision made. "Yes, I believe you." The rain has stopped, the sky is cleared, and the stars are coming out.  


Syaoran smiled warmly at her, thought he sighed inside. She hasn't heard the part where he said that he already loves someone. Oh well…. He sent a silent prayer to the God, hoping that the God could help him out.  


Sakura smiled brightly. "So~ who is the girl that you love?" even though the answer might hurt her, she still wanted to know.   


Syaoran gave another sigh inside and sent a thank-you prayer to the God. Good, she is not entirely hopeless. "She is a clever girl, thought sometimes forgetful, and is the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world." He replied, still smiling.  


Sakura had to hold her smile, though she feels like crying. "Really?" Jealousy is coming up… "Who is she?" jealousy? Why is she jealous? She should be happy that her friend has found someone he loves!  


"She is right in front of me." Came the soft reply. Sakura's eyes widened at the answer… her hands flew to cover her mouth in surprise. "Yes, Sakura. You're the only one. The only one that I love, that I desire and care about. I love you, Sakura." Syaoran looked at her straight in the eyes, and waited for her reply.

  
  


Sakura looked down, her face blushing hard. What does she feel about him? It was then that she remembered about Tomoyo's words. "You will always want him to think you as the prettiest woman, he will often appear in your dreams and you can talk to him for hours and wouldn't run out of topics. You can talk about the simplest things, even if you don't talk, you will still fill content. You two will have great understanding towards each other- even without words, sometimes." Sakura thought hard. She cannot deny that she wants Syaoran to think that she is pretty, and he had appeared in her dreams often. She can talk with Syaoran for hours, which they had done so many time during Sakura's staying at Syaoran's apartment… so, dose that mean she loves him? "Always be true to your feelings, Sakura."  


"I… I have never touched love before…."Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Sakura swallowed, and continued. "I mean… I…" she never got to finish her sentence, for Syaoran blocked her words with a kiss, but Sakura and Syaoran both know- that they love each other.

--- ---

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the ballroom again, hand in hand. Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol greeted them. "So~ tell us what happened." Meiling asked with an innocent face. Sakura blushed, Syaoran smiled- yet neither of them answered. "Fine… don't tell me then."   


Tomoyo, on the other hand, was thinking about something else… "I CANNOT believe that I MISSED the chance to tape "Sakura and Syaoran's confession"!!!" everyone fall over in anime style…   


"Tomoyo…" Sakura sweat dropped. Syaoran put a hand around Sakura's waist. Eriol saw this, and raised an eyebrow at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled in return. 

--- ---

Vivian looked through the crowd. After all, Sakura had found her family. She sighed. Vivian wished, with all her heart, that Sakura and Syaoran would treasure their relationship.  


"Do I have the pleasure to have this dance with you?" a deep voice asked.   


'The voice was so familiar…' Vivian thought, and turned around. She gasped. "Ray!" Vivian blinked rapidly to check that she is not hallucinating. "Why… why are you here?" she asked while being dragged by Ray into the dance floor.  


"I came… to ask you the same question again. Will you give me an answer this time?" Ray said slowly, meaningfully.  


"Yes…." Vivian took a deep breath. "The answer is yes."   


Ray smiled. "What made you make this choice?" Vivian looked at a couple. Ray saw what she was looking at. "Them?" Vivian nodded.  


A smile appeared at her lips. Suddenly, without any warnings at all, Vivian kissed Ray lightly on the lips. "Ray, I love you." she whispered. Ray smiled. 

--- ---

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the veranda together. The Li Elders had just declared the engagement of Sakura and Syaoran. Ken had realised that he will never get Sakura, left quietly with Naomi, probably went to lick their wounds.   


Sakura looked up at the sky, and whispered. "Look at the stars, Syaoran." Syaoran looked up. "Mother had once told me, that no matter what happened; she will always be watching me along with the stars…" Syaoran hold her hand, and squeezed it lightly. She smiled at him, then looked back up at the sky.   


"You're the only one, Sakura." Syaoran murmured to himself. "The only one I love, and desired for."  


"Huh?" Sakura asked, puzzled. She didn't hear a single word Syaoran had just said.  


"Nothing, little monster." Syaoran ruffled her hair. Sakura poked her tongue out at him, and Syaoran chuckled.  


"Syaoran…" Sakura looked up, and emerald meets amber. "I love you." Sakura said, and kissed him.   


Syaoran smiled, a smile from the heart. "I love you too, Sakura."  


It seems, that neither Syaoran nor Sakura realised that there, somewhere under the veranda, a video camera was recording all of this down…

THE END

--- You're the only One ---

Your straight eye sight

It's always silence

It always sees the dream

Looking at the side, smiling

The precious time

Is protected by you

Although it's slow but there is a thing

I realised passed onto you

Meeting you went by your side

Now slowing coming out

This feeling hope you'll accept

Silly movements

Accompanied me

In this memory 

Turn into darling

The time I love

Please let me love it even more

Although it's slow but there is a thing

I realize want to believe

Your courage your sweetness

Look at here there must be 

Tears flooding out hope you'll accept

Water Wind Sun Earth

Moon Stars will surround me

Meeting you went by your side

Now slowly coming out

This feeling hope you'll accept

The pieces of future you gave me

Look it's here, shining

The feeling I can find there is only one

--- ---

A/n. weeeeeee ~!!!! I finally finished!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FANFIC!!!!!!! I finished my first fanfic!!!! I cannot believe myself… I am superior!!! I know the ending isn't very good… because I wanted to finish it fast, coz more ideas are popping out of my simple minded, lazy, little brain… . THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR READING MY FANFIC!!!!! Cya next time then.

P.S. that was the song I got my ides from… I put it on to… um, just to let you guys see, I guess…

P.S.'s P.S. (or P.P.S. or what ever you calls it) Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think about my fanfic! Or u can e-mail me at sakura_angel628@hotmail.com ^.^


End file.
